Dark Master's Child
by SideSwipe124
Summary: In life we have choices,  'You can either do this willingly or I'll make you slaughter your friends.'    And in my case, with the Dark Master as a father, they aren't always easy.  S\C F\E
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hey everybody I haven't written a fanfiction in a while so im trying to get back in the grove. I've been thinking about writing this since 2008 but never got around to it. R&R and there's gonna be some fluff between Cynder and Spyro**  
><strong>and I'm bringing back Ignitus FYI And I'll try to update soon so please please please be patient and enjoy! and I wont continue unless you review...<strong>

**I'M BACK! And I'm going through all the chapters to fix up everything that I messed up (hangs head) I was younger then and really wasn't the best author, but now from the help of you, I've gotten better!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and my ideas**

**Zeyra's POV**

I sat in the shadows. Watching the other dragons and creatures talk and enjoy themselves in the Warfang. There was a dragon school now, and the temple was opened to everyone. It was summer and I haven't been in school yet.

After summer I would go...that should be fun. I lay down. No one really ever looked or talked to me. I was different, and the last time I tried mingling…well it didn't end too well.

I saw the chosen ones...Spyro and Cynder. Everyone goes goo goo over them because they defeated Malefor. I even sat up, but yet no one notices. When they first defeated him no one knew what to think, but then word got out that they defeated them.

After the crowd settled down I got up and walked over to the well. I bent down and started to take a drink. I looked at my watery reflection in the well, but then it shifted and I saw _him._ I shivered and splashed the water, making the image disappear.

I took a gulp and turned around and nearly died. Cynder was watching me. I lowered my gaze, and looked back up again and she was still looking. She wasn't very far away, and she was talking to Spyro.

I turned around, and tried to make a dash back to my 'official' corner, but ran into someone, I shrieked, and ran away. Well hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be like today...to close to someone noticing me.

**Xx Twilight xX**

Everyone was going to their houses. I have a small house but I only sleep in it, not big enough for anything but a mat, and I'm surprised I can still fit in it.

Twilight is when I get to move around, it's the only time when everything just dark enough that people won't be able to see who I really am. The temple was open all hours, and I like to find my way to the roof, and watch the sunset.

If you ask me, it's really easy to go unnoticed, and blend in after a while. I started walking towards the temple when I saw one of the Guardians named Terrador walking down the same street as me.

Every fiber inside of me scream run and hide in the grass or behind the pottery, but I was frozen, and it was too late to hide, because he already saw me, and was motioning me to come to him.

I took a deep breath, and stepped closer. I looked up at him, and he had a look of confusion on his face, "What's your name young one?" He asked.  
>"I-It's Z-Zeyra." I quietly said, looking at my talons in embarrassment.<br>I heard him chuckle, "How old are you? Because I think I would remember someone with your distinct looks, and voice."

I took a small step back and said, "I-I'm twelve almost thirteen. I'm not old enough to go to school."  
>He let out an hmm, and said again, "Twelve almost thirteen huh? Interesting, well maybe I know your parents. What are their names?"<br>"Mom's name is Asha..." said I.

Terrador raised a brow, "Hmm…I've heard of her, and your father?"  
>Lie you dummy. "I-I have no clue."<br>He sighed heavily, "Alright, well youngling let's go then."

**Dyron's POV**

**Xx Somewhere in the woods xX**

My eyes shot open, and I finally got a breath. I took in several large breaths before I could feel a horrible pain in my wing. I lifted my head to look and I saw an arrow in it. How long have I been knocked out? I tried to sit up, and it was terribly hard, then I remembered. Why I was supposedly dead. Why I'm still in this godforsaken place. And why an arrow was in my wing.

I ripped the arrow out, and roared in pain, but I healed it instantly. I smiled wickedly and walked over to a pool of water and looked at my refection. A dashing young black dragon with red eyes looked back at me. I haven't grown much; I'm still pretty large though. I expanded my wings, and heard several loud pops. I looked over and saw a mole collecting some berries.

"You mole," My voice was deeper than I remembered. He looked over, startled. I continued, "Come here." I was doing my best to hypnotize him, and he obeyed.  
>"Where am I?" I asked<br>"The woods just outside of Warfang." He said, slightly puzzled. I knew that.

"Who's your leader?" I asked again.  
>"Ignitus." He said plainly, "Didn't you know that?"<br>Ignitus is still alive? I smiled wickedly. "Thank you, kind mole." I smirked and said, "Where Warfang?"

He pointed west. "It's just that way, over the hills." I nodded and touched his forehead. He had a blank look and I left. I couldn't have anyone ruining my surprise visit could I?

**Terrador's POV**

She can't be his child can she? I mean…these occurrences have happened to students before where they've wielded dark abilities, but…can she be? Volteer saw me, and my claws scrapped the ground harder than before.  
>"Terrador, what lovely, extraordinary, marvelous —"<p>

I put a paw up, and paused shortly, to keep myself from lashing out, and finally said, "Meet my new friend Zeyra." I pushed her out towards Volteer. He took one look at her and back up at me, and as soon as our eyes met I knew what he as thinking. I shrugged, "I don't know yet."

"Aren't you a little...cute, sweet, adorable—"  
>I hit Voleer's shoulder, and he realized what he was doing, "Oh right, we'll be hitting the boys off with sticks before long."<p>

She rolled her eyes. "I was just looking for a room for her. Do you know where any are?" I asked.  
>Volteer thought for a moment. "Well when we found Spyro and Cynder after...um they got lost."<br>"I know what happened." She grumbled, "You don't have to hide anything from me."

Volteer winced and said, "Yes, okay I'll show you to your room." Volteer led the way. I saw some ice on the wall. Cyril, I will find you.

Volteer led Zeyra to her room and left. She jumped up on the bed, and curled up, and went to sleep.  
>She couldn't be the monster her father could she? I looked down at her and in the darkness her face twisted into Malefor's and I blinked it away. "Goodnight." I closed her door quietly. Hopefully we don't make her head swell.<p>

**Dyron's POV**

**Xx xX**

I landed around eleven. I flew silently on the ground, and sniffed the air. I walked into the temple silently. I heard Volteer talking to a cheetah. "So there was this…child…and well I thought I saw…saw—"  
>For once in Volteer's life, he was at a loss for words.<br>"Who?" The cheetah whispered.

"Malefor. I literally thought he was standing right there. But then I noticed her eyes." A shiver went through the air. "Well she's sleeping here tonight. Ignitus is still very ill; you should go check up on him."

The cheetah nodded and scurried off. Volteer didn't notice me as he walked by. He's never been good at finding things I silently ran down the hallway, and looked into every door. (A\N: I guess it's like looking through stuff…IDK how to describe it) and finally I saw her. She was on her bed...crying?

She didn't see me as I snuck in. She finally cried herself to sleep and her breathing steadied. She didn't stir as I came closer. I looked at her, she looked so innocent. I smiled greedily. (A\N: SO I re-read this and was like HOLY SNAP, CRACKLE, AND POP! THAT'S CREEPY!' SO he's not smiling like THAT!)

She had a snarl on her face. She shook her head and spat out a ball of fire. I dodged it. Oh this is too easy.

I pulled out a green crystal and she absorbed it. I placed a paw on her arm. One of the abilities I picked up was absorbing others powers. It came in handy. My eyes glowed. I learned her powers…they were…unusual, fire, possession, fear, and death. "I am going to get my revenge on the guardians, and you're going to help me." And with that her eyes very slowly opened.

**Cynder's POV**

**Xx spyro's cynder's and sparx's room xX**

No I didn't see him in the square. I didn't. It was someone else. Yeah, it was a girl, but why haven't I ever seen her before? I thought I've seen every dragon in Warfang. Obviously I'm wrong. I should just forget about it.

Spyro lay in front of me. I touched our noses together. He opened his eyes very slowly, and he had a new twinkle I've never seen before. He kissed me one, two, three, four and FIVE times. I've never been so happy.

**Spyro's POV**

I kissed her five times. Her lips were like candy. I love her but what if she doesn't love me back? I swear I heard her say 'I love you' after we defeated Malefor. But could I have imagined it? I kissed her one last time and just sat there. "Spryo."  
>"Yes?" I replied.<p>

"I-I...did you heard what I said after we killed Malefor?" I smiled. "Yeah..."  
>"Well...it's true..." She sighed. "Do you love me?" My heart broke. He doesn't believe I could love her?<p>

"Yes! Cynder don't you ever believe otherwise." I exclaimed. She smiled really wide and her cheeks went slightly red.

I held her face between my paws and kissed her one last time...no two three four five six...seven more times. "Cynder," I whispered before going to sleep, "I love you..."

**Terrador's POV**

It was early in the morning. It was just dawn, Iliked to wake up early. I don't know why I just always have. I was told Zeyra made a lot of racket but finally fell asleep. Kids, never can just sleep in their beds can they? I should probably check on her. I opened the door quietly and peaked in. She was still asleep, and she opened her eyes when I came in. She looked really tired. "Whats wrong with me?" She asked.

She shook the covers off and collapsed back on the bed. "I-I feel so weak." She whimpered.

I examined her and couldn't see anything wrong. "Hmm...Maybe you just need a red and green crystal. That normally helps. There is a red crystal in the middle of the temple, I'll just take you there."

I picked her up and put her over on my back. She was so light. I finally made it to the red crystal; I gently let her drop to the floor and whacked the crystal until it all flooded to her. She took a deep breath and her eyes opened. "That's better." She stood up. "But I think I had a really weird dream last night."  
>"Okay. Go on." I said. Ignitus said that once you break the first barrier of ice, theoretically, then the rest is easy.<p>

"At first I was walking through the...I think the well of souls but I don't know why, I got to the well and I heard this laughter. It really hurt my ears. When I turned around...well I think it was um...Malefor. He was telling me really weird stuff, like he thinks he's my dad. And I got really mad. I think I actually breathed fire.

"But right after that I heard someone whisper something right in my ear, I think it was something like, 'And you gonna help me' and it was so real it scared me, and I opened my eyes and I saw this dragon. He was black, his scales were at least...it got kinda blurry from there on...does that mean anything?"

I thought for a moment, and finally said, "I'm not a dream interpreter. Sorry...hmm...well I think it doesn't...just run along and enjoy yourself today." She nodded and walked off. This is happening faster than I thought. I should tell Ignitus.

**Spyro's POV**

When I woke up Cynder was gone, and my heart sank a little but Sparx laughed, "You're girlfriend went out to go wash herself. And don't think I wasn't watching when you two sucked face. It was pretty entertaining, and then you guys started all mushy and gushy and it was really funny. I'm surprised you guys didn't hear me laughing."

I shook my head, and said, "Wow Sparx, I didn't think you would be the kind to eavesdrop."

He laughed harder and nearly fell,"Oh Spyro do you not know me at ALL?"  
>I did know he would do something like that. Sparx will be Sparx. I stood up, and said, "Well I'm going to walk around town."<p>

Sparx landed on my horn. "I'm going with you." I rolled my eyes, and walked out to the fountain.

Sparx hovered about my head. It was nine o'clock and more people came out. I saw a dark dragon looking into the fountain through the water. At first I thought I was imagining things, and I walked around it slowly. Then I saw her, she was just looking into the water. But really hard, ike she was concentrating really hard or something. I tried to see what she was looking at, but I didn't. "Are you alright?" I walked over to her and asked.

**Zeyra's POV**

"Are you alright?" I think I heard someone say that, but I couldn't look away. I saw the reflection again, I tried looking away, but I couldn't move. I was too scared, I looked to his eyes and then I felt a dizzy pleasure. It didn't feel right.

A dark presence engulfed me and I felt like I had no control. **'Give in to this Zeyra.'** He said. I shook my head. **'No'**  
>He pushed harder, <strong>'You will do as I say!<strong>' A dark power shot out of me and went in all directions. I think I screamed or was that the people?

It caused an earthquake. I felt someone push me off the fountain, I couldn't tell what was real or not. My eyes stopped glowing and the last thought I heard was, **'See how much power you have?'**

**Xx In the library xX**

I felt so bad, every inch of me hurt. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a bright yellow fairy hovering around my face. "Hey yo dragons, I think she's waking up."

They turned around. Even Ignitus was there...great I must have really screwed up big time. It was just him, Spyro and Cynder. Well this is awkward.

"Who are you?" Spyro demanded.  
>"I-I'm Zeyra." I said softly. Of course my shyness has to come up right NOW.<br>He stared at me his voice softened, "What exactly did you see in the fountain."

I tried to sit up, I wasn't hurting as bad as before, and there _was_a red crystal near by.

I took a deep breath, and said, "At first I saw my reflection, but then it started to twist and shift and I couldn't look away. I tried, but I couldn't."  
>Cynder looked at me thoughtfully, "What did your reflection change too?"<p>

I bit the inside of my cheek gently, and whispered. "Him..."  
>"Who's him?" Cynder asked again, taking another step towards me. Sparx was resting on Spyro's horn, and crossed his arms.<p>

I looked at the ground. "Malefor..." I hated the way I said it. Ignitus shook his head, "And I thought things were just beginning to be able to go back to normal." I glanced up. And he continued, "And...what else happened."

I took a deep breath. "I saw this dark purple light start to close in on my peripheral vision, and then I heard a voice in my head. Then it just happened and the last thing I remember is it saying, 'see how much power you have?' And then I woke up here."  
>Spyro huffed, "Well why can't he just stay DEAD?"<p>

Ignitus looked at Spyro carefully, "Just think of the good. This will be a very interesting tale to tell the hatchlings of your day. Imagine the looks on their faces." Ignitus looked out in the distance.  
>"But remember what he did the other times? Last time he split the Earth in half. In HALF!" Spyro shouted angrily. (A\N: I realize now this isn't how Spyro acts.)<p>

"Spyro...I'm sorry but this isn't what we're here to talk about." Ignitus looked at me, "We're trying to figure out what to do with this one."

I heard the wind howling outside and rain was splashing against the roof and windows. I stood up. "Okay...so do I have a life sentencing for what happened today? Or community service?"

Spyro opened his mouth but Ignitus spoke before he did, "You have to help Spyro and Cynder when they go the Enchanted Forest to deliver a message to the cheetahs."

Hunter appeared, and he pulled out the message and put it back.

"You leave tonight." Ignitus said, "Well...I have some things to attend to…goodbye young one's." He left.

Spyro sat down, "You even know how to use your elements?" }  
>I shrugged. "Um...kinda...in a way…"<br>"Okay...then show me." Spyro said.

"In here?" I asked.  
>"No, out in a field." He said slightly annoyed.<p>

**Xx In a nearby field xX**

Once it stopped raining, we made it out to the field. Spyro told me to get in a battle position. I did. "Now attack me." He said.

"What?" I said, getting out of my position.  
>"I said attack me. Now get back in your position." He said.<br>I did and waited.  
>"Anytime now," He said. We weren't even two feet away from each other. "Fine," I whispered.<p>

I mustered up as much power as I could, and attacked him with a melee attack. He somehow knew my attack, easily dodged it and pinned me on the ground. He got off of me and said, "No, use your elements."

I sighed. "Geeez."

I belted out a piercing screech and red sound waves came out of my mouth and covered Spyro and he covered his ears. After it wore off he stood up. "Just...just use a normal element. Please..."

I giggled slightly, "But you said use an element."

"Just do it." said He.

I sighed, "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you," I blew out fire. He ducked and said, "Well...I think I've seen enough."  
>"Wait!" I said excitedly, "I have one more," A mischievous grin speed across my face. What was I doing?<p>

I couldn't stop myself before it was too late. This wasn't me, I used possession and my soul jumped out of me and went into Spyro. I felt the presence again. Spyro shook and I saw out of his eyes. "Woah..." I said, "Wait, help this isn't m—" I was cut off. Great now Malefor has control of Sypro...once again I've screwed all of Avalar...

**Duh duh duuuuuh! Cliffhanger! Didja like it? Didja love it? Do you hate me now cuz I wrote this? Please review! And the next chapter will be up soon! Tell me what you think! All you have to do is click the little button below! 3**

**I fixed all the mistakes or at least made it better. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and here I present to you...chapter two! I own nothing but my ideas and OC's! And thanks to all my very few readers! You're support means a lot to me! And this story is probably going to survive longer than my first one because I planed the plot more carefully...R&R And ideas are welcome just im me!**

**Zeyra's POV**

I tried talking but the voice inside my head said, **'Ah ah ah. I don't think so.'** I felt like I was trapped inside a glass cage. I banged against the walls but nothing happened. I saw a pair of golden eyes "**Remember me."** Oh snack crackle and pop. I sunk back. "**You have been very useful. You brought me back to this world and now I'm inside Spyro's body. Thank you child."**

**"You're not my dad."** I snapped.  
><strong>"Oh really? Then explain why where ever you go everyone stares at you in a moment of horror? I know why. Because they think you're me. My blood is your blood. You have the dark powers running pure through your veins. In every way you are like me."<strong>

I shook my head, "No, stop lying!" He laughed, **"Where ever you go, you'll never rid of me."** Then he vanished.

**Cynder's POV**

"-it's not m-" Did Zeyra just posses Spyro? What the hell was she thinking? Does she not remember what happened the day before? She had the dark master controlling her. I can't hurt Spyro!

I walked up to him, he hasn't moved for a while. "Spyro...are you okay?"

When I got in front of him he blinked. He looked at me, "Yeah, just a little shaken." I looked back at Zeyra's body. "Why hasn't she returned?"  
>He shrugged. "I don't know." I didn't trust him. Not one bit. Dang it, Zeyra, why did you do that? "Hunter," I called. He jumped next to me, and said, "Yes Cynder?"<p>

"Um, so Zeyra used possession on Spyro and..." I whispered in his ear, "I think the dark master is controlling him now."  
>"I knew we shouldn't of trusted her." Hunter hissed.<br>Spyro cleared his throat, "Secrets don't make friends."

Cynder glared at him, "If you're the real Spyro, what did I whisper to you after we destroyed Malefor and you were saving us?" He had a puzzled look then a blank look. I didn't like it.  
>Then he said, "That you'll be with me." I shook my head and pounced on him. "No! Get out of his body!" He laughed. "Hmm, Im the real Spyro."<p>

"No because what I said to him was I love you." I clamped my mouth shut and for the first time ever on my dark scales you could see a deep red. I put my paws over my mouth and tears welled up at the side of my eyes.

"You love me?" A wicked grin came across his face. "Interesting." His face softened but his eyes didn't, "I'm sorry I didn't hear that, I was too focused."

I shook my head. Tears finally brimmed over. Hunter sighed. "Wow...I think I'm actually watching a soap opera." He gripped his staff and said, "Get out of his body, or else."  
>"For the last time Im Spyro!"<p>

I put my paws down. My tears falling like rain, one ran down my snout, "No, you're not." I said as strongly as I could, trying not to let my voice shake.

His purple eyes turned a shade darker for a second and then went back to his normal purple color, "Why don't you believe me Cynder?"

I felt a tremor go through me and anger filled up in my chest until I couldn't control it anymore and my eyes glowed and I started growing back into my adult form and I screamed, "Get out of his body!" I pinned him to the ground and his face started to look normal, "Cynder?"

"Stop get out of him!" I pushed my power farther.

"Stop Cynder! You'll kill us all!" Hunter shouted. I saw Zeyra's body start to breath again and I didn't feel the dark presence anymore. I slowly started to shift back to normal. Spyro looked around and said, "What happened? For a second there I swore I was in a cage...did I pass out?"

**Zeyra's POV**

"Did I pass out?" I gulped. "Um...no that's...that was my fault." Spyro cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"One of my elements is possession...and I wanted to show you it...but it really wasn't me, it was like I was watching myself do it..." Sparx grumbled, "It's always the quiet ones. Well I don't trust you anymore." I looked down. "You should go." Sparx added.

"I understand...I guess I'm just a danger to you guys...this will be the last time you'll ever see me...I-I'm so sorry." I started to walk away. Spyro and Cynder started to protest, knowing they would get in HUGE trouble, but stopped.

What did I think would happen? Them stop me and say, 'Don't go Zeyra, we love you." This is reality. Sick twisted reality. I took flight. My wings felt heavier than normal and my vision blurred until I couldn't see anymore and I had to land. It wasn't until I wiped my eyes that I noticed where I was.

The trees were burned and the grass was gone. In the distance was a volcano. "How did I get here?" I looked around. It was so familiar it scared me. Creepy. I started walking down a path that I somehow knew. I finally made it to an old shack. There was some grass and when I stepped on it the grass withered away. I stepped back. I looked at the grass. "What the f?" I stepped in another place and it withered away also.

"Um...oh...that's what death does...how come I've never been able to do that before?"

"Because you haven't had this many dark crystals around." Someone answered. I jumped and turned around. I've seen this dragon somewhere before. I thought for a moment. Was that a dream or reality?

**Dyron's POV**

She had a shocked little look on her pretty little face. Hopefully she remembers me. "Remember me?" Her big electric blue eyes widened. I've never seen ones with rings of gold in them...she'll do. Even though she's relatively smaller than me, it doesn't matter. She put a brave look on. "Yes." She added, "Leave me alone!"

I chuckled and swiped my left paw below her legs, making her tumble over on her back. "Oh I don't think I can leave you alone."

**Cynder's POV**

**Xx on the way to twilight woods xX**

I felt really bad not stopping her. Oh we're gonna get in so much trouble. But Spyro said we shouldn't. She's to dangerous. But I was dangerous once... We finally landed. It was near dusk. The sun was just going under the hills. I sat next to Spyro. Hunter gather wood. Spyro stood up. "You don't have to start a fire Hunter. I'll do it."

Hunter stepped away and Spyro set the wood on fire. "Well, hopefully they won't capture us again." Sparx said trying to lighten the mood. Spyro nodded. I sighed, "I wonder where Zeyra went?" Sparx yawned, "I don't really care. Anyone that looks like that should be evil." I growled. "Well sorry."

"Well I don't think it's very fair that everyone instantly forgave me after I helped in trying to take over Avlar but when she did nothing wrong but be Malefor's kid everyone hates her. Isn't that sick?"

"The world isn't fair Cynder," Hunter started, "And we can't always be fair to everyone either. If she ends up going back to Warfang you can try and talk to her there."  
>I sighed, "Fine but if she's pissed off at Spyro for who knows what, Spyro why is everyone pissed off at you?" He shrugged.<p>

"Anyways, if she's mad at you...she can possess you again. It seemed pretty useful." Spyro shivered. "Oh my goodness that was the weirdest feeling ever! It was like when you have that uncomfortable feeling that you're losing your mind."  
>"Okay...you've had that before?" Sparx asked. I glared at him, "You most definitely have had that before Sparx."<p>

Sparx huffed and crossed his arms and hovered above Hunter how was laughing really hard, so hard in fact that when Sparx started to go down to the ground Hunter accidentally sucked him in his mouth. His wings, tail and arms were out and the top of his torso was inside of his mouth. Hunter instantly spit him out and Sparx fell to the ground and turned red. When he lifted his arms saliva stretched off of him and he was covered in it too. "

Oh I'm gonna hurt you Hunter!" I laughed and lightly blew wind at him. He dried and said, "Thanks." He looked back at Hunter, "You freaking ate me. And theres this nice thing called toothpaste now...you should try it."  
>"Toothpaste?" Hunter said slowly.<p>

Sparx rolled his eyes, "You've really never heard of toothpaste?"  
>Hunter laughed. "Okay, one of us is going to have to tell Terrador about Zeyra."<br>"Let's have a vote." Spyro said. I didn't like this. "All in favor of Sparx telling him say I."  
>"I." They all said except for Sparx. "Oh go and make the little guy do it. Fine! But if I die, I'll haunt you guys forever!"<br>"No!" I shouted. "Did I say that out loud?"

**Zeyra's POV**

He knocked me out from under my feet and I landed on my back. I jumped back on my feet. I heard the voice this time again. **'Listen to me this time and I'll help you get away.'  
>'Fine.'<br>'But just let me take control and we'll take him on together.'**

I sighed and said, **'Fine but no tricks.'** I heard him laugh and I felt the dizzy pleasure again and didn't resist. I couldn't or else something very evil would happen to me. My eyes started glowing and my mouth opened and words came out, "I told you to leave me alone. Now you shall pay."

Dyron shrugged. "Give me your best shot." He teased.

I growled and released the dark energy and Dyron's eyes went wide, and he laughed. He shook, and I still didn't stop. I've never been this sadistic but then I remembered what I agreed too. He laughed really hard and the next thing I knew he was gone. "What in the name of cheese? Where did he go?" I heard his laugh and then the valley went quiet. "Will I ever get my answers?"

**'Yes, but now's not the time.' **Malefor said  
><strong>'Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you supposed to be a sadistic dragon who's bloodthirsty and wants to control all of the world?'<strong>  
><strong>'Hahaha, am I not allowed to show respect to my own blood?'<strong>

I grumbled again. "**Why do you keep saying that?" **

**'You need to face the truth Zeyra, or I'll never really be able to help you.'  
><strong> I kicked a stone. **'Prove to me you're really my father"**  
>'<strong>Look in the mirror. Isn't that proof enough?'<strong>  
>I thought about running but didn't. It started raining. "Fun." I said sarcasticly. I walked over to a puddle and look at my reflection.<p>

**'Now do you see? Don't you remember what happened in the square? Everyone knows who you are Zeyra, and no one will trust you.'**

**"Well if you're so real then why do you only want to talk in my head?" **

**'It was the...most convenient.'** "**Well...why am I talking to you? You ruined my life!" 'You're talking to me because you finally understand.'** I growled and jumped in the air. I'm going to find Cynder...and apologize.

**Xx Flying over Avlar xX**

I flew faster and didn't listen to the voice inside my head. It was nighttime and the stars were cold and the moon was a new moon and the air was cold. I saw Twilight woods after two hours of nonstop flying I finally saw them. Around a campfire...laughing and talking...

I landed and slowly walked around the campfire. I walked out into the clearing and Cynder noticed me first...then Spyro and Hunter. "Zeyra," Cynder asked slightly confused, "Y-You came back..." I nodded, "I just came back to apologize." Spyro stiffened. There was an awkward silence until Hunter said, "Well we sent Sparx to his doom for no reason then." "What do you mean you sent Sparx to his doom?"

**Terrador's POV**

"What do you mean she just ran away?" I yelled. Sparx cringed back. "Um, Terrador...buddy, she said, 'You guys won't be seeing me ever again. Sorry.' and walked off." I snorted, "Did you do anything to stop her?" He gulped and twiddled his fingers, "Well...no but-"

"Sparx do you have any idea what you guys just did?" Sparx gulped and his color started to fade white and sweat was on his forehead, "Y-You didn't let me finish. We thought she would come back...but she didn't. And we waited and she still didn't." I shot a lamp of the stand and it broke.

"Sparx," My voice lower, and I stepped closer, "Oh, you really screwed up big time,"  
>He put up his hands, "Its not my fault Spyro led her away. And I'm just the messenger. They always make me do the dangerous stuff."<p>

I laughed and said, "Well Sparx," I lifted up a claw and poked his stomach and continued, "Tell Spyro he better find Zeyra or she might be his destruction."

Sparx gulped, "O-Okay...um...bye!" Sparx flew out of the room with amazing speed. I sighed, maybe I was a little bit to harsh on him. But I don't need to worry about Sparx.

Ignitus enter the room looking back over his shoulder. "Terrador," He said, "You shouldn't be so rough on him." I sighed, "I know, but-"  
>"That's not a road I want to go down, now about this dream Zeyra had." "What about it?"<br>"Well, you see...maybe she was looking into the future."

"Did Cyril see this?" Ignitus nodded, "It turns out she is...er Malefor's spawn. And whats very strange is that his mate might be too." "What? Thats disgusting." I spat.

"I agree, but we're not for sure. Maybe he messed around with the geen pool and took out all of his mates connection but we're not sure." Ugh this is so complicated.

"Okay...well now what are we going to do?" Ignitus sighed, "Well try and train her up to be against the dark side and help her with her problems."  
>"But she'll never get a rest. Dragons never truly leave this world. You said so yourself."<p>

Ignitus colsed his eyes and took a deep breath for several seconds, "Well maybe if she destroys him herself, then maybe he'll leave her alone...but we're still trying to figure this out." My stomach twisted, "Um...Zeyra ran away," Ignitus looked at me with fear in his eyes

**Sparx's POV**

I flew away as fast as I could, my heart pounding even faster. I thought he was really going to kill me, or worse... Swallow me alive and make me die slowly inside his stomach... I cringed. Well it's not my fault she walked away. I flew faster until I finally had to rest. I hid in a bush.

**Zeyra's POV**

"What do you mean you sent Sparx to his doom?" I said.  
>"Well...one of us had to tell Terrador you...ran away and Sparx did it." Spyro said.<br>Oh snack crackers..."I come this way to apologize and this is what I'm welcomed with...well do you want me to come with you guys or go back to Warfang?"

"Stay with us, I'm sure Terrador has a very long message for us." Cynder said.  
>We heard a small crashing sound and saw a yellow little light. Spyro ran over to it and picked up Sparx.<p>

Well I guess I'm staying. Sparx hovered until he could rest on Spyro's horn. He noticed me, "Dammit, I just came back from talking to Terrador and nearly got killed and now you're back!"  
>I shrugged, "Can't easily get rid of me."<p>

Sparx shook his head. "I almost died because of you! DIED!"

"So, I've almost died before." I said.

"Okay, so what's the message?" Spyro asked.

"Well it doesn't really come into effect anymore but he said that Zeyra could be you're destruction and blablabla and said we should be vey careful." Sparx said trying to look responsible and sound like Terrador. "Well...yeah...I guess I'm sorry Zeyra." I nodded. "It's okay." I said.  
>"But I still don't trust you." Sparx said.<p>

Hunter yawned, "Me too, but one of us has to stay watch." He looked around and realized everyone was asleep. "Always me." He grumbled. "Fine," And he sat and watched the camp.

**End of chapter TWO! I know sorry for it being kinda short but I'm still trying to make my goal of at least 15-20 something chapters. The next chapter will be longer and up soon. Tell me what you think. There's this thing called reviewing...it's helpful and really makes my day! Just push the little blue lit up button below...hahah and you reading this means a lot to me! 3 **

**FIXED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Hahah this is the longest fanfiction I've ever done! I'm so proud of myself! Thank you Rising Ryan! For being my first reader! And to marsh and silo and scar and bluedragon and icewillow for reading this too! You're support means the world to me!**

**And I can't really remember or find any of the cheetahs names...and I slightly remember some and I couldn't remember how to spell the village leader's name. I think it's Prowlus but I don't know don't kill me!**

**I'm working on my dialogue and double checking for spelling errors cuz I read over the story again and I saw a couple...*hides under a desk* anyways here's chapter three! Enjoy and R&R**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and my ideas.<strong>  
><strong>And yes I did take that line from Hancock...and I do not own it<strong>

**I'm finally breaking so where are you now**

**It been such a long time that I've tried to live without**

**I'm suffocating. I need you to breath**

**So reach down and pull me up, pull me out Before I am buried beneath.**  
><span><strong>~ Buried Beneath, Red<strong>

**Hunter's POV**

I felt the lull of sleep. I was leaned up again a tree and looking out at the stars. For a while I grew slap happy...and when I'm slap happy...well let's not go there.

My eyes were getting heavier with each breath. I heard someone singing a soft lullaby in my ear. Sparx... "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little kitty. Please right now, so I can-" I grabbed him and his arms were out and trying to hit my paw. "Let me go!" He shouted, sounding like he was a little breathless.

"Oh, why? This is fun. You tried to put me to sleep. Now I get my fair share right?"  
>Sparx shook his head, "No," He tried to suck in a breath but it sounded like a wheeze, "But, can you not grip me so hard?" I laughed and obeyed.<p>

"Okay, well it's very early in the and...It's you're turn."  
>Sparx shook his head. "No, no, NO! N-O! NO!" I laughed and shook my head, "To bad." I lay on the ground and closed my eyes. Sparx tried to wake me up but I didn't listen, like I said payback.<p>

**Dyron's POV**  
><strong>Xx late last night xX<strong>

I felt her power flow through me. It still hasn't worn off and I've used so much of it already. A mole walked past and didn't notice me. I opened my mouth and he was incinerated instantly. I laughed rather hard and took flight. Now I can finally get my revenge. I flew towards Warfang. Hopefully they'll be all in one room. If they are...then this would be all too easy. It was twilight

I flew over Warfang. Most of the city was destroyed by Malefor's siege. But the moles were fixing it. Disgusting moles. I saw the guardians living places, it was past the academy, and the younger dragons living places. I landed and one of the smaller ice type males noticed me. He was shocked and I nodded to him.

He shrunk back and I walked towards their houses. There was one large house in the middle. It must be a meeting place. I smirked and heard them conversing quietly inside. All too easy. I opened the door and peeked in, no one. It was a hallway and other small doors leading to unimportant places. But then there was a door with a dragon for the handles. Too easy. I heard them murmuring to each other. Maybe...hopefully...Ignitus would be in here...

I transported into the room with a poof of purple smoke and landed softly in the middle of the room, sitting on my haunches. They gasped and I laughed loudly. I focused the power at this moment and my eyes started glowing, "Greetings old friends," My voice was a strange baritone, if was like someone modified it at the last moment. They had shocked looks on their faces, except for Ignitus.

I couldn't read his expression, "What? Did I surprise you? You all thought you got rid of me?"

Terrador spoke, sounding a bit angry, "You brought that upon yourself Dyron. You were our friend."

I laughed so hard my head went back, "Oh...you couldn't be more wrong. I was living in all of your shadows. I was younger than you all, weaker, and I didn't have a talent they told me...want to know what my talent is?"

Terrador glared at me. "My power is...want to find out?"  
>Cyril opened his mouth to answer but I swiped him with my left paw. I felt his cold energy flow into me and he yelled. I laughed and took my paw away. The ice charged up and down my limbs until I froze a bird flying by.<p>

"Thats my power...absorbing others. But I found that out a long time after I got expelled."  
>Terrador growled and snapped, "And you got expelled for dabbling in the dark side. I tried to help you but in the end you destroyed yourself!"<p>

I snickered, "Well I didn't come here to chitchat," I stared at Ignitus, "I came for my revenge. And you're the first to die," I lifted my left paw again, a dark aura came off of it and I threw it towards Ignitus

**Sparx's POV**

I yawned and looked around. Oh crud I'd fallen asleep...well we didn't get captured. I looked over at Spyro...I couldn't see him and started to freak out. I looked back again and saw him. Cynder...evil she-dragon bitch, she was hiding Spyro.

I covered my mouth. I swore I whispered it. She didn't give me the evil eye so I know she didn't hear me. I let out a sigh and said, "Wake up..." I floated over to Spyro. "Dude wake up...Spyro-" I felt someone watching me. I looked up and saw Zeyra watching me. I shivered and said, "How long have you been up?" I asked.

She stretched and replied, "Well...when you fell asleep while watching us...don't think I didn't see that, anyways I took your place and watched the stars."I shook my head, "You...I still don't trust you."

"I know...anyways you talk in your sleep...a lot. It was pretty interesting...but nasty. You sure do know a lot of curse words."  
>I blushed a little, "Well...yeah I've been known to yell in my sleep. Spyro...well he knows more curse words now."<p>

Zeyra smiled and shook her head. I looked down at Spyro. "Yep...he's awake." Spyro smiled and opened his eyes. "Well...yep I do know some more curse words." He stood up, "And you two must like talking about me. I must be a pretty hot topic."

I shook my head and crossed my arms and laughed while I was saying this,"Really? Y-You think...hahah you think you're a hot topic? No, no, no, no my friend, you see I'm the hot one." I flexed my biceps

"Yeah, that explains why you don't have a girlfriend." Spyro said sarcastically.  
>"Wow...just you wait. Once I find my dragonfly, oh you'll see how I feel when I accidentally fly in on you guys." I shivered. "Now anyways, I say we should finish our mission. Wake up Cynder."<p>

Spyro sighed and said, "Fine."

**Cynder's POV**

I love sleep. It feels so wonderful. But not when I'm having a nightmare. But now I'm not...I'm not having any dreams. I felt Spyro shake me. I heard their conversations. It wasn't very entertaining. I almost fell asleep again.

"Cynder...darling...wake up...I know you're awake darling." I sighed and rolled on my back. "Why? Why did you have to wake me up?"  
>I gave him my best sad eyes. He smiled slightly, "Great, now I feel bad. Thats not fair." He looked away, "And when I do my sad face you just laugh."<p>

I stood up and snorted, "That's because it's funny." Spyro did his sad face, his bottom lip sticking out and his eyes started to get teary.

"Woah..." I said exasperated, "You've been working on it. Before it looked like you were constipated, now you make me want to give you a great big hug." I hugged him really hard and said, "And I'm not letting go."

After a while Sparx said, "Okay...normal dragons wouldn't hug this long..."  
>"But they're not normal dragons." Zeyra joked. Hunter came back. I pulled away from Spyro, "Okay, now what's the plan?"<p>

Hunter jumped onto a low branch, "Okay, we'll just head off to the village." I nodded and stretched out my wings. "Well. Let's go." I looked back at Zeyra. Crud...well if they didn't trust us when we came too their village because we were purple and they thought Spyro was evil...what are they going to do about Zeyra? Snap...

"Hey um...Hunter...what are we going to do about Zeyra? Prowlus will freak!"

Hunter put his fist under his chin and sighed, "Well...maybe us four could go ahead while Zeyra stays back until we've made it clear that she's an ally."

I nodded and looked back at Zeyra, "Okay, are you alright with hiding for a while?"  
>Zeyra nodded. She was smaller than me and Spyro. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She grinned.<br>Sparx was mimicking Zeyra behind her back. I glared at him. He looked away.

"Ready Spyro?" Spyro nodded and started flying in the way of the village. "Sparx," I said.  
>"Yo?"<p>

"You get to babysit." I smiled really wide.  
>He crossed his arms, "Why. Do. I. Have. To. Babysit?"<br>"It's called payback."  
>He sighed very heavily and Zeyra snickered and said very happily.<p>

"Don't worry Sparxy, I won't destroy you...unless you get on my nerves." She said the last sentence with a smug look on her face. Sparx started to scoot away but her eyes shined again. "Woah...you scared me for a second." They'll be fine. Now I need to catch up with Spyro.

**Zeyra's POV**

Ooooooooooooh, this is gonna be fun. Cynder just left and now me and Sparx are alone. Wow... I laid down and Sparx said on a root sticking out of the ground. "You know, I like you." Sparx looked over his shoulder.

"What? Um...that wouldn't work out. A dragon + dragonfly. Wow a small baby. No."  
>I shook my head, "No not like that. I mean like a friend."<br>Wow he really thinks I would like him?  
>"Oh...haha...well um. Okay?"<p>

**Xx Awkward silence xX**

"Um. Shouldn't they be back by now?" I asked.  
>Sparx thought for a moment. "Yeah. It's been thirty minutes."<br>Okay. Well hopefully they just forgot about us instead of being captured.

"We should go look." I replied. I knew I put everyone in danger.  
>"Kay, now I'll go ahead-hey wait up." He was being annoying. Gosh.<br>I tried to run but branches kept whacking me in the legs or even face. My eyes started watering and I had to stop to wipe them. I had to settle with an annoyingly slow pace. I saw a village up ahead.

I peeked through the brush and Sparx settled on my horn and crossed his arms. I looked up at him, "What's wrong?"  
>He shook his head, "Oh I got a bad feeling about this."<br>I growled, "Why?"  
>"I don't see the cheetahs."<br>I snorted, "So? They might be in a hut or something."

"Right...I knew that." Sparx stuttered. I rolled my eyes. "Wow, okay, I think I hear someone." We listened for a while and eventually heard someone breathing. "Sparx," I whispered, "Stop breathing so loud!" He held his breath. And the only sound was the critters and other creatures moving around.

Sparx turned from yellow to red to blue to purple. "Fine breath," He released his air and started panting really hard and put a hand on his stomach.  
>"Oh I started seeing a white light." I laughed. "Oh. Wait look." A cheetah looked directly at us. I hid. Sparx said she wasn't looking anymore and I got up and was welcomed with a bag over my head.<p>

**Xx Once the bag was off xX**

The bag smelled so nasty. I was so glad that it was off. My eyes tried to adjust and there were dark purple and orange spots on my retinas. I looked around for Sparx. He had a smirk on his face.

Spyro shook his head. I noticed that we were in the middle of the village...and every cheetah hear too. Crud. "Now what are we going to do about this one?" Prowlus asked.

"Ignitus told us to bring her along for the message. It was her payment I guess you could say. And we were going to tell you about her so you wouldn't freak out." Spyro answered.  
>Prowlus sighed, "Well I guess we did kinda freak out when you came. And we would have killed her if she was with you then." My eyes widened.<p>

"I guess that's a good thing she wasn't there then." Cynder mumbled. "Okay can we please get on with this? It's just a message."  
>Prowlus growled, "Fine, Hunter give me the message."<br>Wow someone's touchy. Hunter handed him the message and Prowlus sliced the little yellow satin ribbon off. Guess he really doesn't like dragons.

He opened it, "Mhm...Mhm...oooh. Ouch. Okay." He looked up. "Well if Terrador needs some of us for the academy for training I guess we'll help. And tell him no for the last part."

Wait this was a secret message? I guess the Guardians are lazier than I thought. "Okay, congratulations. Now we really need to leave." Hunter hissed.

Spyro nodded, "Okay," He took flight and Cynder smiled at me and also took flight. Sparx followed Spyro. And I didn't like the cheetahs. They didn't give me a good vibe.  
>I followed them. "Okay, Spyro what was the point of this?" I asked.<p>

He bit his lip. "I think Ignitus was judging how well we all work together, sneaky dragon."  
>"Or maybe he got tired of us and wanted us out of Warfang for a while." Cynder said sarcastically.<br>Spyro rolled his eyes. "Maybe," Sparx started, "The guardians are planing something and don't want us to know about it," He gasped, "I bet that's it!"

"Don't be a conspiracy theorist." I snorted.  
>We flew until twilight. We landed in a valley. Not the safest place but it was the closest. I looked up at the sky. It was painted reds and purples and blues east. So pretty.<p>

And I looked to the west and it probably promised a storm...great. I hate storms. Well technically I hate being wet. But it's entertaining to watch a storm come . We're in a valley and a storm's coming in. "Hey guys," I said while walking up to Spyro's fire. "There's a storm coming in. We should get to higher ground. It's not safe."

He looked up at the sky. "Oh. CYNDER! HUNTER AND SPARX! COME HERE!"

They all jumped. Wow I don't think I've ever heard him yell before. They walked over here and Cynder asked, "What's wrong? You only yell in emergencies." Well this is one.

"Okay, there's a storm coming. And it looks really back-" The thunder drowned out Spyro's voice. "We need to go to high ground! I think I know where a cave is!" If he's wrong...I'm going to get wet. We did find a cave. It was on the side of a cliff. Wow normal Dragon cave. "Spyro, I don't like this." I looking over the edge, "I-I...I think I'm afraid of heights."

Hunter laughed, "How ironic, a dragon afraid of heights. Zeyra maybe you should come away from the edge. Just go to sleep." I obeyed willingly. I lay down and closed my eyes.

**Spyro's POV**

Cynder flew in soaking wet. The rain was falling harder and the wind was really rough. The thunder made Sparx jump. Lightning struck something far away...hopefully it wasn't anyone. "Cynder," I started, I cleared my throat and tried again, "Can you come here?" She shook herself and came.  
>"Okay, I don't think we can have a fire tonight, everything's so wet," She said. She sat next to me and I put my paw and wing around her, pulling her closer.<p>

"It's alright. There's other ways to keep warm." She blushed slightly and she smiled really wide.  
>"Oh, I like this one the best." She cuddled closer into me. Gosh she's beautiful. Not anything in the world could take her away from me. Where she goes I'll follow if I have to. Like her shadow.<p>

I kissed the top of her head. We couldn't go very far when there are other people in the room. Oh my goodness, that could get awkward.  
>"Sparx, what in the name of Avalar are you doing?" Zeyra snapped. All our heads turned towards them.<p>

Sparx dropped his coal. "Well...I was going to draw on you, but you woke up!" She glared at him, "Maybe I should posses you!" She started to get up and Sparx put his hands on her nose  
>"Now, now Zeyra," He stuttered, "No need for that." She looked down and laughed and looked back up at him, "Oh, is that so? Well hmm," She had a mischievous look in her eyes, "Foolish dragonfly."<p>

She flicked him away and went back to sleep. "Someone's PMSing." Sparx muttered and flew over to me and sat on my horn. I ignored him and looked back at Cynder. She was asleep. Wow. I guess I should go to sleep too. I slowly lay down, and I kept my wing around her, pulling her tight against my side.

"I...you" She whispered in her sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

**Zeyra's POV**

**Xx In a dream xX**

I looked around. I didn't know where I was. It scared me for some reason. It was the floating islands. It was very beautiful. I felt a warm updraft and it made my wings fan out. I started to lift slightly off the ground but I quickly pulled my wings to my sides. But why am I here? I looked around, the dream started to shift slowly to some place else.

I was on a large platform with empty stands where fans would sit. But it was empty. I looked off the side of the platform, big emptiness. What? There was a dark crystal sitting in the middle of the platform when I turned around again. I felt a sudden surge go through me.

It sent dark electric waves through me and I fell to the ground. I heard whispers, random loud whispers. I put my paws onto my ears and screamed louder, "Stop! Please make it stop!"I shut my eyes. It was like the worst sound you could ever think of that makes you shiver. I tried to ignore them.

It didn't work at first. But then my vision started to get a little dizzy. I saw different colors and I tried to stand up. **'Place your paw on it.' **I obeyed for some reason. I couldn't take my eyes off it. It pulled me towards it. I was just a yard away, now two feet, now a foot.

I put my paw on the crystal. I felt the dark presence again, tempting me to give in. I couldn't, shouldn't hurt anyone else. But then my eyes glowed and a wicked smile spread across my teeth.

**Terrador's POV**

**Xx before the meeting xX**

I waited for the students to finally quiet down. I'm stuck...I mean placed with teaching these dragons who to find they're earth elements and another class is defense. They didn't after awhile. I finally cleared my throat and they all stopped. Four dragons. Fun.

"Okay, now tell me you're names...starting with you."I pointed to the smallest female. She was a light green with dirt brown wings and underbelly.

Her eyes were a yellowish green. She was half blind...great. And she had four horns on her head and jagged spikes going down her spine and her tail was in the shape of a leaf.

"I-I'm Sage."

The next one was a boy. He seemed like the cocky type. I'm sure I'll get some trouble from him. He was , and slightly muscular. He was auburn with a yellow underbelly and yellow wings. His eyes were brown He held his chin up and looked anywhere but my eyes.

"Zix." I moved to the next one. Holy mother of...he looks...like me...in a creepy way. Except different shades.  
>"Aeyth." He looked down at his feet.<p>

The next one was a larger, older girl. Not fat, she had a broad chest, and big hips. Not that I was looking. The tip of her horns came up to my was taller and longer than the other girls. She was a dark green with orange underbelly and wings. Her eyes were red. "Lyna."

"Okay class let's being. Now, who wants to fight me first?" Zix stepped forward with a smirk. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yep...and what do I get if I win?"

Lyna rolled her eyes. "You get," I pointed to the green and red helmet on the wall. "You get that." "Okay, I'll look good in that, what do you think Lyna?" Zix said boastfully.

Lyna snorted. "Okay, now step into the ring and we'll see what you got. But remember this is only testing." "I don't need a reminder."

I bit my tongue. Great I tasted blood. I have a feeling he'll get on my nerves a lot. I sighed. "Okay, now are you ready?"  
>"Can we get on with it?"<br>I clenched my jaw.

"Sure...ready...set. Go."  
>He charged at me and attempted to shoo my with earth. I sighed and easily blocked it. I turned my tail into a hard earth ball and whacked him over the head with it.<p>

His head was in the ground and he looked unconscious. "Someone go get the nurse." I sighed. Sage ran out of the room. Zix groaned loudly. "Oh dammit that freaking hurts!"

He tried to move out of the hole but couldn't. Sage came back with some moles and they helped Zix out of the hole, part of one of his horns were chipped off and a little blood was on his face. He was soooooo milking it. "I-It hurts so badly!"He whimpered. The moles took him out on a genre. After they left I asked, "Anyone else?"

**Hunter's POV**

I watched the rain fall. It...passes the time. Spyro and Cynder were fast asleep. And thankfully so was Sparx. I almost thought about strangling him but he fell asleep when I started telling him about village life. Works like a charm. I heard Sparx start to curse in his sleep.

My ears twitched towards it, "You little mother fu-" It turned to gibberish, "I'm gonna shove his head up your a-" to gibberish again, "And your heads going up my a-" He fell quiet.

I coughed down a laugh. I wouldn't want to wake him up. Green lightning colored the sky. I smirked and leaned against the wall of the cave.

I started to doze off until I heard Sparx scream. It was a high pitch one. I jumped up and looked over at him. He had a wide grin go across him face. "It's a thing called payback." He said.  
>"Well played Sparx, well played."<p>

He stretched and floated over to me. "So, Hunter...I saw this really hot kitten at the village the other day..." He nudged my ribs, "Eeeh, Eeh? You + her = beautiful baby."

I smirked, "Sparx...she's my sister."

His eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth. "Oh crap. I'm so sorry man...I-I didn't think that...wow I'm a total jerk bag. So sorry." I laughed for a long time. "Oh. My. Goodness. You seriously feel for that? Wow...and the master of pranks just got pranked."

He raised a brow, "Um...narrating what just happened...is really weird."  
>"Well now you know how we feel most of the time."<p>

Spyro started to wake up. He stretched and went back to sleep. "Okay...want to play I spy?" Sparx asked.  
>"Sure, what ever."<br>"Okay...I spy with my little eye...something wet."  
>"Rain."<br>"How in the snack crackers did you know?" He whined.  
>"Why do you think?"<p>

"I don't know! Just do your turn." He snapped. If he had feet he would have stamped his foot. "Alright, I spy with my little eye...something yellow."

He gave me a curious look. "Something yellow? Spyro's horn?"  
>"No,"<br>"Um...the sun."  
>"Nope."<br>"You're mom."

"Don't talk about my mom."  
>"I talk about her behind your back."<br>I laughed and so did he. "Wow...okay you was the yellow thing." He stuck out his bottom lip, "B-But...ah whatever. Hey wanna help me wake up Spyro and Cynder?"  
>"Hail no."<br>He sighed and flew away

**Sparx's POV**

I slowly floated over to Cynder. She was sound asleep. I slowly took Spyro's wing off of her only to find his arm around her. Love birds. I flew over to Hunter and took some fur off of him.

He meowed loudly in protest and I sped back over to Cynder. I stuck it in her ear and she swiped lazily at it. I swallowed a laugh and stuck it in her ear again. She did it again. I put a hand over my mouth to make my mouth. She mumbled, "Stop." I moved over to Spyro. Oh too funny, I stuck it up his nose very lightly. He sniffed and itched his nose. If only I had someone else to do this too.

I looked over at Zeyra. Perfect. I floated over to her and used the last hair. Hmm... I grinned really wide. I know what to do. I cleared my throat several times. And I whispered in her ear, "Wake up my child." I had to turn away and laugh, "You need to destroy Spy-" She opened her eyes and grabbed me.

"Oh Sparx," She said while stroking my head, "You shouldn't prank me-" I interrupted her, "Um...b-because you'd tell on me?" She laughed really hard and really loud, "Oh no Sparx...because I'm the only one who would actually get you back...and it wouldn't be even."

I gulped, "Like I said...PMS..." She growled, and let go of me. "Yo Zeyra, no need to get upset. I was just trying to scare you."  
>Her eyes for a moment turned a shade darker. "Ah, okay." She smiled, "I'm not mad anymore!" She curled up in a ball and fell asleep. I looked over at Hunter and he just shrugged.<p>

Spyro yawned and got up. "Cynder...wake up."  
>She groaned and said, "No, don't want to!" She rolled over and put her paws over her eyes<p>

Spyro rolled his eyes, "I didn't want to do this...but you left me no choice."  
>He gently shot an ice shard in his palm and put it under her stomach. She screamed and jumped up in the air. "Dammit Spyro!" She shouted, "That was cold!"<p>

She came down and landed on him He was laying on his back and she was on top of him. She blushed and let out a small giggle. I mimicked her, "Eeh hee."  
>She shot me a glare. "Shut up Sparx."<br>Spyro had a big grin on his face. "Well...I didn't expect for this to...well happen like this."  
>He put his arms around her. "Um...Spyro...as much as I'm enjoying this...well we have people watching us."<p>

He shrugged,"So? When this does happen Sparx will either be there cheering us on or listening."  
>I nodded, "Yes I will. And some hatchlings will be too."<p>

Cynder rolled her eyes. "Well it's not raining as hard...barely even a drizzle. We should get to Warfang." She got up off of him. He groaned. "I guess it would be awko taco if THAT happened here." He mumbled. "Hunter wake up Zeyra please."  
>"Awko taco?" I asked. No one acknowledged me. Awko taco. I'm gonna use that now.<p>

Hunter nodded and gently woke her up. I sighed. Not how I would do it...well I would not ever try and wake her up again. I shivered. Creepy. Zeyra finally got up and we started towards Warfang. She seemed...different. Maybe she was just stiff from her sleep but I don't know. Hunter was having an easy time catching up with us. Poor kitty gonna get wet.

**Lyna's POV**

I shuffled through the small crowd in the street. Houses on either sides. I picked up someone's conversation. An ice dragon my age talking to his fire type friend, "Dude you shoulda seen her! Dang she flipped out. Her power shook the ground. The creepy thing is that she looks like...you know...him."

His friend shivered, "That's creepy. Was she hot?" "Ash, she looked like him...well yeah..." I stopped them. "Who is this chick you're talking about?"  
>They checked me out. "I'd do anything for you, beautiful."<br>I rolled my eyes. "Tell me."

"She's a new chick. I haven't met her. All I know is that she's powerful. Didn't you feel the earth shake?"  
>"Thanks." I ran off. I gotta find this chick. Her so called dad killed my dad and knocked up my mom.<p>

**Xx In the pool of visions room xX**

Cyril wasn't there...strange. He's like the dad I never had...it felt weird him not being there. "Cyril? Hello?"  
>I looked around and noticed the pool of visions. I've always been so curious about it. Cyril always told me it was very interesting. Curiosity got the best of me and I padded up to it. I stood on my hind legs and I barely reached but I did.<p>

It was very pretty, the way the water reflected off the walls. It gave me a...calm feeling. looked into the pool. I reached until my head was under the water. I opened my eyes and I looked around. I saw a seen. Crud, crud, crud, crud…It was the day my dad was killed.

**Xx Vision xX**

_Malefor was laughing very loudly as he easily took out the village. Hatchlings, dragonesses and dragons alike were slaughtered mercilessly. [You can't have slaughter without laughter...think about it]_  
><em>He finally came to an earth type male. He was braver than the rest and actually got a couple hits on him. Malefor cursed and shocked him with full force of his electricity. "You shall die like the rest."<em>

_"Live free or die hard." He spat._  
><em>"Oh foolish dragon." Malefor opened his mouth and dark red light came from it and it engulfed the hero. A femme was holding back a scream as she watched this.<em>

_He started to feel a small heat from inside his chest. The heat became more intense with every second and slowly started to burn him. He fell to the ground and started screaming and clawing at his scales. The heat was slowly cooking him alive. Malefor sat there and watched with a smirk on his face. The dragon shouted louder and smoke slowly started to rise from his body. After a while he finally stopped. The dragoness was crying hard. Her name is Perta. She took her last hatchling and hid her in a safe place. "Come out femme. I can smell you."_

_She swallowed down hard, "You will n-not ever touch any of my family a-again." Tears were still running down her face. Malefor looked at the singed dragon and back up at her. "Oh..." He said quietly. He thought of something terrible. "Oh." He said with a smile. "He...he was your mate?" He asked slowly. She took a quick breath, and said calmly as she could possibly handle, "Yes...and you're the bastard who killed him."_

_He smirked. "Yes...I am that bastard. And so is your child."_  
><em>She gasped and smoke slowly came from her nostrils. "Y-You-"<em>  
><em>"Monster?" He raised a brow playfully, "I know. I've been called that a few times."<em>  
><em>He looked her over like a piece of meat, and slowly started to rise and circle around her. "Ah, I know why he chose you, my pretty."<em>  
><em>"That's not why you mother fu-"<em>  
><em>He interrupted her, "And I will be one."<em>

_Her eyes widened and her heart thudded loudly in her ears. She couldn't think. It was all happening to fast and the next thing she new he was on top of her._

**Xx end of flashback xX**

I jumped away from the vision pool, gasping for breath. Oh shit... I felt tears start to well up in the corners of my eyes but I blinked them away and my fear turned to rage. Luckily she didn't get pregnant. I don't think I would have been able to love that kid. I quickly raced out of there. Not bumping into anyone.

I couldn't stop thinking about it. Luckily I made it to my house before I finally broke down. Mom was in the kitchen and she heard me. "Lyna what's wrong sweetie?" She said hurrying to me. I looked up at her face. One of her eyes had a scar through it, making the eye a different shade. She had a concerned look on her face and she gripped my shoulder with on paw. "Lyna...tell me. Was it those boys again?"

I sniffled and finally said very shakily, "N-No M-Mom. I-I was in the pool of v-visions r-room and I got curious and I looked in it a-and saw, saw, saw."

I couldn't finish it. She hugged me, "Oh honey it's alright, it was only a vision."  
>I looked up at her. Exactly like me except a few differences.<br>"It was about when Dad died."  
>She froze and stopped breathing for a second. "Tell me everything."<br>I swallowed again and started to tell her it.

**Xx ten painful minutes later xX**

Mom clapped a paw over her mouth. "I-I didn't want you to see that." She whispered, "I'm so sorry."  
>I had a smug look on my face, "He has a kid now...and when I find her...she'll wish she was never born."<br>Mom shook her head, "It's not her fault Lyna. And we don't want any trouble. It happened a long time ago." She sighed, "And I was just beginning to forget about it." I bit my lip. "Mom...will you practice with me now?"  
>She nodded<p>

**Asha's POV**

I clawed through the rubble. After months of work I finally got to him. He was protected by the red and green crystals surrounding him...but damn did he look a mess. "Now how do you expect me to get you outta there?" Stupid me, he wouldn't be able to answer... **'Almost there, '** I felt a tingly sensation go through me from my nose to the tip of my tail. **'Just try. It shouldn't hurt.'** It's been so long since I've heard his voice. When he first died I went into denial. Thinking he would come back...but I was wrong.

And then I heard the voice...I'm not crazy and don't you think that! It really was him. And then I would cry myself to sleep for months until finally I started doing this. And look where I've gotten myself. 'Now.' The voice snapped. I started right then.

**Xx two hours later xX**

I was so exhausted, but I've gotten him halfway out. I have to continue. After thirty more minutes of nonstop pulling I finally got him out. I let out a laugh and welcomed the exhaustion.

**Duh duh duh! Long chapter for you!**  
><strong>Okay the next one will be up soon! Tell me what you think!<strong>  
><strong>Just push the little blue review button below!<strong>

Ret


	4. Chapter 4

**And I must say Elijah Wood is pretty hot. Heehee when I become an actress I'm gonna meet him! Haha now here's the story enjoy! R&R**

**Punk rock drummer and he's 5'3**  
><strong>Best Friends Brother, Victoria Justice<strong>

**Yes I know it's not the lyrics.**

**Zeyra's POV**

I felt trapped in the cage again, but I felt like I was in control too. It freaked me out. I shivered and my stomach grumbled, Spyro smiled, "Yeah, I'm hungry too. Gosh I love food. Can we please stop and hunt?"

Cynder rolled her eyes, "Spyro-" Her stomach grumbled too, "Oh alright."

I found a large muskrat. I pinned him on the ground and he was squirming and hissing, I cocked my head to the side, it was an Interesting little thing. I felt self conscious for some reason and awkward. I haven't eaten in front of people before...but there's no one around. Gosh I'm a mess. I ended his life with a quick snap and I tried to engulfed him. I spat out the fluffy thing. "Disgusting." I muttered. I skinned him and then I ate the muskrat. I was still hungry...fish sounds good.

I waited by the river and then finally caught a fish...but I ended up falling in. Clumsy me. I jumped out and shook myself. I hate being wet. Then I felt a sickening feeling. The one I haven't felt for a long time. The one that I saw visions with. Not a very pretty sight. I laid down and closed my eyes and tried to keep my breathing easy.

**Xx Vision xX**

_The world was turning to fire and ash. But worse than the last time. Spyro and Cynder were corrupted and all under one leader. But I never saw who it was_

_It's face was hidden behind a shadow. I was beginning to guess who it was, but then the dragon opened it's eyes_

**Xx end of vision xX**

I jumped up. Where's Spyro and Cynder? I looked around. Snack crackers. I'm all alone. I twitched. And the control happened again. It wasn't as bad as the first time. I started liking it a little more. A dark fog came around me and I resisted. I tried to scream but my mouth was clamped shut. _**'You can never escape me. You made your choice.'**_

_'Stop! I didn't agree to this!'_  
><em><strong>'Its not your choice child,'<strong>_  
><em>'Everyone has free will.'<em> I growled  
><em><strong>'Except you.'<strong>_  
><em>'Why don't you face me like a man.'<em>

I felt myself being tugged in a direction, _**'I will.'**_

_'Then leave me alone!'_ I was slowly losing my ground. He pushed harder and I cried out.  
><strong>'<strong>_**If you do this you could have anything you wanted'**_Really? My heart lifted, _**'Yes, you will.'**_

How can I trust him? Well maybe then I won't have to face my fear of people noticing me...well technically the cats outta the bag on that one. But maybe people could forget about me and go on with their lives. But he's the biggest liar in all of history. Just look at my mom, he's gotten her under his thumb. My mouth was slowly unclamped.

_**'Zeyra, you weren't made to be the hero,'**_

I was the villain. _**'Just look at yourself, you look like me in almost every way, you're the mirror image of me. Everywhere you go everyone will stare in a moment of horror. You know this. Just let them be right to do so.'**_

I sighed, _'No, no, no, NOOO! I won't do this.'_  
>When he spoke it sounded more like a growl, <em><strong>'Fine, I guess I'll have to make you then.'<strong>_

**Dyron's POV**

Ignitus barely had time to move. It hit him square in the chest. He fell backwards and landed hard. I smiled and looked around. Cyril shot a bunch of ice shards at me but I disappeared before they could touch me. "You all will die. Just like him."I watched some soldiers rush towards the meeting place along with the medical crew. Oh this is starting to get fun. I landed in the academy. And my revenge is just starting.

I shifted into Ignitus and spoke over the intercom, "The top students of the elements come to the courtyard." I transported to the courtyard. And Warfang will fall. They all came in. Fire, ice, electricity, earth, and wind, this is easier than I thought. The door closed behind them.

The fire dragon was a boy named Flame. Looked a lot like Spyro except he didn't have as big of muscles and his tail was an eternal flame.

Ice was a femme. (short for female). She had a very light blue frame and a darker blue under belly and wings, the darker blue went along her spine and made odd designs on her forehead. She had five horns, her eyes were deep green for some reason. Her name is Xyna

Electricity was a small femme She was a very bright shade of yellow that almost seemed like it was glowing, she had two horns and her underbelly and wings were purple, and her tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt and her eyes were purple and slowly shifted to yellow, her name is Electra.

Earth was a male. His name is Rin, he was almost as tall as the wind dragon but not quiet. He was green with lime green lines across his body and his underbelly and wings were brown and his eyes were deep deep blue.

Wind was a male  
>He was larger than them in size and what it looked to be in strength. He had a cocky grin on his face. He somehow reminded me of a young Malefor...hmmm. His name is Ilyer. Big muscles, large horns and wings. Almost purple scales. Electra looks like she might favor this male. Hmm...and I guess looks too.<p>

"Why did you want us Ignitus?" Rin asked. His voice wasn't deep but it wasn't high pitched, and he had a country sound to it. I snapped out of it. "I need to see how you fight...er for a test."

Ilyer rolled his eyes, "What test?" His voice was pretty deep. "Th-...I don't remember..."  
>"How? You've been able to tell us tales of Malefor when he was a kid but you don't remember the test?" He asked. "Sonny...you shouldn't talk to me like that."<br>He didn't flinch. Flame cleared his throat, "Um...er when are we gonna do this 'test'?"

What should I say...oh I know. "Okay, I remember what I was supposed to do! It is a reward! You bra-amazing dragons are the best of your kind! Congratulations."

Ilyer snorted. "Okay, what's the reward."  
>I took a deep breath. "Follow me."<br>They listened. Oh my. They really aren't as smart as I thought. If there was a reward wouldn't all the guardians be here to give them it? Idiot dragons.

**Xx In a field where no one was xX**

I turned around. Ilyer looked board. Flame pipped up, "Ignitus...why are we out here? Shouldn't the rest of the guardians be here?" Ilyer snorted, "Of course not Flame. This isn't a reward. I don't even believe you're Ignitus."  
>"Of course he's Ignitus!" Xyna snapped, "How could anyone be able to shift their body AND voice too?"<p>

"Obviously he can. Who ever he is."  
>I raise a brow. Ilyer is...very smart. He dug his claws into the ground, "If you're the real Ignitus...then what happens when a dragon dies?"<p>

I smiled, "When a dragon...dies they...do not truly leave this world. Did that answer you're question?"  
>Ilyer still didn't believe. How do I get him too?<p>

Electra started to open her mouth to speak when Flame interrupted her, "Can we pleaaaase get on with this?" I smirked and motioned for him to come closer, and he obeyed.  
>Ilyer put a paw on his shoulder, "Don't do this man. Trust me."<br>Rin nodded, "I'm going to have to agree with Ilyer here."

Flame shrugged off his paw, "If he isn't Ignitus then we'll find out soon." Xyna nodded, "Yeah, I'll go with you Flame."  
>Ilyer growled and stepped back, he bumped into Electra and she bumped into Rin "Oh sorry sorry sorry." Electra stuttered. Rin nodded, "It's alright, just an accident."<p>

Flame and Xyna came closer and then stopped. Flame looked back at Ilyer and then back at me. "See," He said, "He's Ignitus." I snorted.

"Yes." I paused, "Come...the reward is this way." The two followed me and I led them into the Enchanted forest. (I mixed it up with Twilight Woods...sorry.) I stopped and Flame was confused.

I put my paw on his shoulder and started to absorb his element. His color faded for a second and he shouted, "Wh-What the hell are you doing to me?"  
>I laughed as the red electric waves charged up and down my body. "You should have listened to your friend."<br>Xyna gasped, when I shifted out of Ignitus and back to my original self. "And you're next."

**Ilyer's POV**

I paced back and forth in the field. "They've been gone a while."

Rin sighed, "If anything happened Xyna would scream...and trust me, we would hear it." I bit my lip, but what if she didn't get a chance to scream?

What if he slaughtered them when he took them away? Electra's been very quiet...too quiet. "Electra? Are you okay?" I asked turning towards her. Her cheeks turned a shade of red...well more orange but it was noticeable.  
>"Uh-Uh-er...y-yes...I'm never better!" I nodded and looked away. I swore I heard her mumble under her breath, "You stupid idiot! You blew it."<p>

Wow...I shrugged it off. "Rin...if you're not gonna do anything, then I will!" I started to take flight when Electra said, "I'm going too! Xyna's my sister."  
>I nodded. "Rin...you coming?"<br>He sighed, "Oh alright. I guess I'll help too. And besides, wouldn't want you two to go off...alone."

Electra blushed even redder. Poor girl. She glared at Rin and turned her head away in a hmp. "Okay...can we go now?"  
>"Let's." Rin said.<p>

**Xx flying over the Enchanted Forest xX**

"Wouldn't we have already heard them scream by no-" I was interrupted by a loud screech. "What the hai-" Rin said and then his face went emotionless, "Damn...that was Xyna..." Electra gulped and said, "Where was it coming from?"  
>I thought for a moment..."West." We turned around and headed west. We looked down at the ground and the trees were getting thick.<p>

We saw a large beast and it threw a rock at us. Electra almost got hit but moved before it could hit her. "Everybody run!" I shouted.  
>"Well technically it's fly."<br>"Oh shut up."

We had to land. Electra landed softer than the rest of us. Even though she's a two years younger than me...she is adorable. "Ilyer," Rin started, "I-I don't really like this part of the woods." I heard a loud growl. "And I don't think we're the biggest thing out here."

I nodded, "I agree. But we have to save Xyna and Flame. I really don't want to tell their parents that a stupid dragon who pretended to be Ignitus took them in the Enchanted Forest and slaughtered them."  
>Rin flinched, "Yeah Ma would KILL me!"<p>

"Yeah...I'm sure. Okay well anyone hungry?" I asked, my stomach grumbled. "Yeah." Electra said. Rin shook his head. "I'm not, I ate before I came."

"Alrighty then. Rin you...just don't get lost."

"I won't Ilyer. I've been in here before. There's a lake over that way. Some good fish and deer over there. I'll stay up in the canopy."

"Alright. Ready Electra?"  
>She nodded and smiled really wide. We flew over to the lake. Wow...it's already twilight. And the rules of kidnapping is give them twenty-four hours...we gotta hurry.<p>

When we got to the lake Electra pounced on a deer. She looked up at me and looked away.

I smirked and used my wind to get a large body of water and kept spinning it around in a ball. A lot of fish was in it, I dumped it onto the ground, I tore into them. After we were done she started to fly back. "Electra...wait. I needa ask you something."

She stopped and turned around. Her eyes were sparkling. "Yeah. What did you need?"

"I-" I paused and remembered what one of the moles said, 'You are a terrible monster! How dare you hurt her like that!'

"What I was trying to say-"  
>We heard another loud scream. "Oh crap." Electra said, "That was Xyna...again."<br>We flew up in the air and Rin was up there also. "I saw them. They were in the field. And Ignitus is there too."

"What? I snapped. "Hurry! Before something else happens!"

**Okay I know short chapter…but I'm trying to stretch the story out a little…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do you do what you did when you did with me, does she love you the way I did, did you forget all the plans that you made with me cuz baby I didn't.**

**Justin Bieber, That should be me**

**Not the lyrics either, please no flames on this ^**

**I dont own that either**

**Spyro's POV**

I ate with Cynder. We both caught an elk...and Sparx had to settle for mushrooms. Haha. And he hates mushroom. "Gag! Gag, gag, gag, gag! I hate this!" Sparx shouted while throwing the mushroom on the leafy ground. He crossed his arms and said, "It's like I'm eating athletes foot! Gag!"

He wiped his tongue repeatedly and shivered, "I don't get how you guys can eat all the damn food you want, and I have to eat f'ing MUSHROOMS!"  
>Cynder shook her head and laughed. Theystarted arguing again and I just sighed really heavily. I looked up at Hunter and he shook his head.<p>

"You think you're just sooooo great and prance around Warfang saying 'Oh I'm the most amazing dragon, because I used to work for Malefor, but then Spyro saved me and now he's my boyfrand.' it makes me sick." Sparx said heavily sarcastic.  
>"Oh really Sparx? You're a fraking fairy. And I'm sure that the tooth-"<p>

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. They were about to rip each other apart and they froze. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Who gives a rat's ass about that? First you were arguing about what food you can eat, and then you guys were putting each other down!"

"Spyro I-"  
>"Cynder save it. I'm not in the mood."<br>Her face fell and she turned around and ran away quietly. Sparx was looking at the ground. "Spyro...look man...I'm sorry."

I huffed, "It's alright. I'm not mad it's just...well I'm kinda on edge nowadays since Malefor's coming back. I'll go apologize to Cynder."  
>I walked in the woods and started calling her name, "Cynder!...Cynder! I was wrong! I'm so sorry! I should have never said those things! Please forgive me!"<p>

She didn't respond and I shouted louder, "CYNDEEER! PLEAASE COME OUT! I-..." I lowered my voice, "I love you." I heard something rustle in the bushes behind me and I cocked my head to the side, "Cynder?...is that you?" I slowly started to walk towards it and I pounced on it. There was a high squeal followed by a lot of giggling. Cynder doesn't giggle...oh shi-

"Oh. Ancestors. I-It's him! Y-You're Spyro!" The pink she-dragon shouted with glee.  
>I quickly got off of her...and I realized what kind o position we were in... "Hi Ember." I mumbled, while slowly backing away. "Y-Ya...know my name!" She blushed really red.<p>

"Yeah...kinda because I used to live in your village...you tried to marry me."  
>She smiled really wide, "Yeah...eeh hee. Um...can we still be friends?<br>I shrugged, "Sure. Um I need to go find Cyn-"  
>"What?" She shrieked, "Y-You're already going to leave me? Again!"<p>

I sighed heavily, "Well...I'm really busy right n-" Tears started to well up in her eyes and she threw herself down on the ground and put her arms across her face. Crap.

"Um...Emmy...please don't cry. I-I guess you can come alon-"  
>I couldn't even get all of my words out because she was already hugging me, "Ooooh thank you Spyro! Thank you!"<p>

"Um, er you're welcome?"  
>She giggled and let go. "Alright, we can find Cynder now."<br>We?  
>"We?"<p>

"Yeah Spy. You said I could tag along. So I'll just help you-"  
>"No no no no no," I said while putting a paw on her to stop her. "You get to hang out with Sparx."<p>

"What? Why he's always so mean to me."  
>"I promise, if he is I'll talk with him."<p>

She giggled, "Alright."  
>"Just go west."<br>"Okay! Bye." She walked away.  
>Thank the ancestors. She's gone, now back to Cynder. "Cynder!"<p>

Cynder's POV

I ran faster and faster. Tears blurred my vision. I finally tripped over something and rolled into a rock face. It knocked the wind out of me and I laid there, I heard someone calling my name and I couldn't answer. I tried to but my throat wouldn't let me. I finally found my voice and said, "I'm over here!"

After a while I heard someone shuffling in the woods behind me. I rolled over on my stomach and got up very slowly. A twig snapped and I pounced on the person. It was Spyro. We rolled until he was on top of me. "Cynder?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

I blushed and nodded, "Yeah...I'm fine."  
>Spyro hugged me, "I'm sorry Cynder!"<br>"For what-Oh you should be."

He sighed, "Will you forgive me?"  
>I thought for a moment and smiled impishly, "Well I dunno Spyro, you did hurt my feelings pretty bad,"<p>

"I'll do anything!"  
>"Anything?" I asked, "Hmm...well you're 16. And so am I...well...I was wondering if we could-" I blushed so red, "If we could um..."<p>

"If we could what?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
>"Um, this is kinda-"<p>

He interrupted me by kissing me. I got butterflies in my stomach and I kissed him back. My mind went blank and I just went with it. (Gosh I hate it when I see the guy I like and my mind goes blank.) When he stopped we both let out a small laugh. "Wow..." I whispered.  
>"Now what were you saying before I interrupted you?"<br>I was confused at first but then I remembered, "Um...well it can wait. It would be awkward if Sparx came along..."

"Oh..." He smirked, "That, hmm...I might be able to make arrangements for that." I giggled and we got off of each other. "We might as well get this adventure over with."

**Xx with the group xX**

"Spyro!" Sparx whispered, "The freak is back!"  
>He rolled his eyes, "We're taking her to Warfa...ng. Sparx where's Zeyra?"<p>

He shrugged, "I dunno, I haven't seen her since she went out to hunt..." His eyes got really big, "Spyro! Did you just say we're taking HER-" He pointed at Ember, "-To Warfang?" Spyro sighed, "Yeah, but it was the right thing to do." Spyro muttered, "Oh crud."

**Sparx's POV**

What the F? Spyro is helping the freak who tried to force him into marrying him? He must have lost his mind! Cynder looked really mad, "Spyro," She asked, "Who's Ember?"

The pink she-freak-dragon raised her hand, "I-I am."  
>She walked over to us. "Spyro said he'd take me to Warfang, I got lost."<p>

"Uh huh," Cynder muttered, "Really? Are you sure you're not trying to stalk-"  
>Spyro stepped in front of Cynder, "Not now Cynder," Spyro turned to Ember, "J-Just don't stalk me...please?"<br>She blushed and nodded, "I like someone else anyways," She giggled, "His name is Flame." I rolled my eyes, "Okay guys can we pleeeeease get on with this? What were we even doing?"

Hunter walked through the under brush, "I found Zeyra, she's fine." She waved at everybody, "Okay well I'm ready to get home!"

"Me too!" I shouted, "I'm sick and tired of freaking mushrooms!"

Xx at Warfang xX

It was in the afternoon and the dragons just got out of school...great. Ember left us, just like she said she would. We were walking through the market when Zeyra tripped over something and tumbled into a cart full of fruits.

The mole and dragon owning the cart stormed over to the mess. "Hey! Why did you do that? Now how are we gonna be able to pay taxes!" The mole shouted. "I-I'm sorry." Zeyra mumbled.

"Sorry doesn't pay for tha-" The dragon stopped and his eyes opened wide, "N-Never mind, I'll pay for it, just don't kill me!."  
>Zeyra jumped up and ran away, Spyro tried to stop her but she got lost in the crowds. "She'll be back," I said, "Shouldn't we get going?"<p>

"Right." Spyro said  
>We came up to the guardians meeting place and there was a lot of guards. "I don't like this." I mumbled, "Not one bit."<p>

**Spyro's POV**

I sprinted past the guards and moles and finally found Terrador, Cynder and Sparx tried to keep up but it was no use. "Terrador. What's going on?"

He looked at me, and for the first time he looked sad, "I-Ignitus."  
>"What's wrong?" I shouted, NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!<br>"I'll explain when there aren't as many ears around."

My heart hurt and I almost couldn't walk. Ignitus was the closest thing I had to a real dad. And now I might lose him.

**The end! What did you think? Tell me about it!**  
><strong>Okay and so I'm facing Malefor on DotD and I hardly can understand him. It's really annoying cuz his voice keeps echoing and I hear every other word. And I need some tips on how to beat him pwease 3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Finally chapter six! Now this is the longest fanfiction I've ever written! The last time I checked I got over 600 hits! I own nothing but my OC's**  
><strong>Your support means a lot to me<strong>

**And yes I did change the summary...again *hangs head* I couldn't find the right one. Sigh...I wish I could squeeze some more chapters in before this event happened but I just couldn't, it had to happen now before y'all lost interest.**

**Oh and just to let you know I saw what Malefor looked like. I haven't seen him in a while and I forgot a little bit otay so Zeyra doesn't have nearly as many spikes on her face or all over her body... hope that makes your picture clearer!**

**And I saw Dragonheart for the first time in 6 years (anyone remember that movie? 1996)**  
><strong>...I was like in 1st grade and when you're that young everything has amazing graphics...<strong>

**I saw it this weekend and I was like "Okay what the Hell? That's the wimpiest dragon I've ever seen. He has poor graphics and he doesn't even act like one, Smaug would destroy him! (The Hobbit) And his voice is annoying; he fails at being a dragon..." I just went on and on about it. There hasn't been one really amazing dragon movie made yet...that needs to change**

**Icestorm- I did beat Malefor...but I used cheat codes haha, they made the game fun haha**

**Zeyra's POV**

I ran all the way to my apartment. I ran through the door and locked it behind me. I threw myself onto the mat and started sobbing. Everything that's happened this week flew through my mind.

It's all gone so wrong so fast, I shouldn't have listened to Terrador, I should have run. I shouldn't have taken a drink then, I should have stayed in the shadows. I've screwed up big and now I have to endure it.

My throat hurt from all the crying and the look on that dragon's face haunted me. I hope they never get their stupid money back.

Anger boiled up inside me. I couldn't forget. I stopped sobbing but the tear still fell. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and stood up shakily, I hit my head on the ceiling, "Ouch." I mumbled, "That killed the moment."

I shook my head and rolled onto my back and closed my eyes. All I wanted to do was disappear into the faces but that wouldn't happen, never again. I left out a ragged sigh and remembered what Malefor said, 'You can have everything you wanted.' That's a lie. He wouldn't be able to make everyone forget about me. He would make it worse.

Maybe it would be better if everyone knew about me, maybe it would feel better if they all trembled in fear as I walked past...but it wouldn't any different except for the part that they were right. But wouldn't that be better? That they were right to think those things? Ugh. I got up and walked out of my house and I was surprised that it was night, a warm summer night.

I smiled really wide when I realized not any dragons were on this street. There were lamps lit in ever corner and down ever street. I stretched and realized it was a while since I've used my elements.

"Well I guess I should use them huh. And it's not like Mom would ever come back, she's been gone for months." I sighed. She promised she'd be back soon, liar. Almost every night I cried myself to sleep because she wasn't back, and one night I gave up on her.

I took a deep breath and jumped into the air. The air was damp but I didn't pay to much attention. I would be landing soon anyways, I landed in front of the academy's training room.

Why did I land here? Curiosity got the best of me and I poked my head in the door, no one. There were lamps lit in ever corner and one floating above in the center. I walked the rest of the way in and closed the door quietly. Oh PLEASE don't let anyone come in here. Please, please, pleeeease.

I gulped and walked around. If I got caught I wonder what would happen? Arrested for trespassing. Fined? Banned maybe? I shook away those thoughts and walked around the room. I almost made a complete circle until I tripped over something, I grunted and clenched my jaw and let out a heavy sigh when no one came in to check.

I got back up and when I turned around I nearly fainted. "Ah!" I said. It was Terrador. "I-I..." I stuttered, "I wasn't being loud was I?"

"No," He said, "I was just walking down the street when I saw you go in. I didn't know who you were so I followed you. I didn't expect to see you here."

I gulped, "I wasn't trespassing was I?"  
>He sighed, "Well technically this is only for the students and teachers...but since I'm with you it's alright."<p>

I let out a worried laugh. "So show me what you got."  
>"Huh?" I nearly shrieked.<br>"Show me what you got. You won't hurt me. I'm like their training dummy."  
>I held back a giggle, "You let them c-call you a dummy and live?"<p>

"The last one who called me that would be 27 today." He said with a serious look on his face.  
>I gulped. He started laughing, his head tilted back he was laughing so hard. "Oh I got you. But seriously don't call me that. Okay now show me what you got...if you don't want to attack me then attack the actual dummy."<p>

I nodded and walked over to it. I lit my paw on fire and sliced at dummy, then I did a back flip and sliced it again. I took a deep breath at let out a scream. Fear surrounded the dummy and I laughed. This was kinda fun. I concentrated really hard to find any other powers.

I found one, I started to tug on it…it was like a rubber band and snapped at me. I tried harder and still couldn't grasp it. I gave up and then used possession on the dummy. Terrador's eyes got really wide and his mouth was wide open.

I looked at myself and shivered. "Cool isn't it?" I asked. The dummy's mouth didn't move when I talked. I went back to my body, and Terrador sighed, "You are going to be interesting to train this next semester. And hey the semester is two weeks away. You'll like the school."

I snorted, "Have you never noticed how people who don't know me at all treat me? Yeah sure the semester will be interesting...but fun isn't the right word."

He sighed heavily, "If anyone gives you any grief I'll deal with them."  
>I smiled, "Thanks,<p>

**Malefor's POV**

I played the fight with Spyro and Cynder over and over again in my mind. How can two hatchlings even stand a chance against ME? The freaking Dark Master. Well this time it will be different. This time I-

I opened my eyes and coughed. Smoke and ash came out of my muzzle. I coughed again and realized that every inch of me hurt. I looked around and didn't recognize where I was, until Asha came in the room. She had some crystals with her. "Here." She said, pushing the crystals towards me, "You're almost better. I'm sure in a week you'll be able to move."

I absorbed the crystals and then grunted. "What? What hurts?" She asked, hovering around me. "Nothing," I barely could manage that.

I remember the day I found Asha. She was a feisty one but it didn't take long for her to get like this, to be under my thumb so easily. All it took was to get her alone, just once, and now she's mine. She sighed and lay down. I felt myself start to get better, there was several loud pops. I grunted as my bones popped back into place. Being sucked to the center of the earth doesn't do well with the body.

I could move my talons and I switched my tail back and forth. I tried to get up and failed. "Damn." I muttered, "Argh. This is taking so long!"  
>Asha ran out of the room and came back with some more crystals. I absorbed some more crystals and it sped up the process. I finally was able to stand up. I stretched my wings and laughed, "Asha come here."<p>

She obeyed. "How long have I been...sealed underground."  
>"Well...let's see...um...almost a year."<br>My jaw dropped, "That long? Oh..."

She nodded, "And...well there's rumor around the streets that Dyron um...well...he's back and is...absorbing dragons powers along with Zeyra's."  
>I grumbled, "Well played Dyron you bastard, well played." I stretched my wings out again, "I think it's time to pay some certain dragons a visit."<p>

"Am I coming or-"  
>"Yes, but first," I leaned down and kissed her muzzle. She kissed back and it became more intense. She gasped for breath.<p>

**Xx fifteen minutes later xX**

I had a good feeling and said, "Now we can go."  
>She hasn't changed a bit. Not one bit, I teleported us to Warfang with a poof of smoke.<p>

"Now wait," I said, "It would bring a lot of attention to us if I just walked in Warfang like this, hold on," I shifted into a fire dragon. "There."  
>Asha smirked, "Nice."<p>

I looked around and said, "Where are you Dyron?"

We got to the square, and I saw a wind dragon walking around frustrated. I heard what he was saying, "How? I know he wasn't Ignitus but Flame and Xyna are fine! And he even had us fighting against each other just like he said! We even had a reward! Who is he?"

I smirked, just like Dyron, taking powers from people and then erasing their memory of it. I even helped him find it, it wasn't easy. I slowly walked up to the dragon. He was still pacing. He didn't notice me until he turned around; he jumped and said angrily, "How long have you been there?"

"Not very long...I wanted to ask you some...questions."  
>He huffed, "No I'm busy-"<br>"It won't take very long,"

He grumbled, "Fine! Just make them quick."  
>I cleared my throat, "Were you out with a dragon and or dragoness whom you didn't complete trust and are suspicious of?"<p>

His eyes opened wide, "Y-Yeah...it was Ignitus, but he really didn't at like himself...like not at all."  
>"Do you know where he went?"<br>"Yeh...um he went to the um...I think he went outside the city.

"That is all." I walked away and nodded once to Asha. She smirked and we took off, hoping we'd find him before someone finds us.

**Spyro's POV**

"Woah, woah, woah...who's Dyron and how did he get in this room without you knowing it?" I shouted. Cyril sighed, "He is a black dragon who can absorb others powers and use them. And that's one of his powers."

My brows were furrowed together and I huffed, "Why can't we have a year of peace? Is that too much to ask? And why do they just attack Warfang? Haven't you noticed that?"

Volteer sighed, "Spyro, I think we should stay on topic...I remember when I got off topic once. We were talking about-"  
>Cyril hushed Volteer, and said, "Okay...now you know everything we do. The next thing we need to do is plan a strategy."<p>

I nodded, "Where's Terrador?"  
>Cyril let out a ragged sigh, "He's out looking for Zeyra, I saw a vision about her getting angry enough to go evil and kill some dragons...we're trying to stop it."<br>Oh was all I could manage. "Is Ignitus going to be okay?"

Cyril shrugged, "Only time will tell, just pray to the Ancestors to let him live." I felt the lump well up in my throat rise again, he CAN'T die. He's been with me through it all. Cynder, I love her but she fills another space, Ignitus saved my egg, he just CAN'T die.

**Cynder's POV**

I paced in my room. Sparx was lying in his hammock. "Cynder, chill. Please, you're making me nerves."  
>I got steaming mad, "SPARX? Ignitus could be DEAD and all YOU do just sit so fucking calmly in your stupid hammock!"<br>Sparx's eyes opened wide and he sat up, "You cussed? I didn't think you had it in you. Good job."  
>I smirked, "Thanks...it felt good."<p>

"One small step for a firefly, and one giant step for dragon-kind." He said while leaning back in his hammock with his arms behind his head. I rolled my eyes and said, "You dork. I hope Spyro is okay." I stopped in my tracks and my eyes opened wide, "Oh shit."

"What?" Sparx said slowly. "He's here." I answered slowly. No! He can't be back aready!  
>"Whose here?" Sparx said getting louder. I gulped, "Malefor."<p>

"What? How can you tell?" Sparx shouted as he jumped up. "I lived with him almost all of my life...I-I know the feeling."  
><em>'You stupid idiot, you helped the freaking Dark Master and killed countless dragons and NOW you're good? Cast her to the underworld! She doesn't deserve to live.'<em>

I shivered at the memory and a tear rolled down my face. "What's wrong Cynder?" Sparx asked.  
>"I'm just remembering stuff. It's nothing, but we have to warn Spyro! C'mon let's go to the meeting place!"<p>

"Um how close is he?" Sparx asked, his voice shook for once in his life. "Uh...it's fading some but it's still there...probably outside of Warfang,"  
>"Alright! Fine we can go tell Spyro."<p>

**Malefor's POV**

I landed in a very familiar cave and smirked. You have no idea how good it feels to be able to move around after being sucked into the ground. Asha shifted and whispered, "Do you want me to get Zeyra or do you want to?"

"Oh don't worry. She knows I'm here. So does Cynder." I said. I walked inside. My reflection was different than my appearance; there were crystals all over the place.

I walked in the largest room in the cave, the floors were a clear crystal, and I saw Spyro..it wasn't the real Spyro. Asha silently flanked him on one side while I closed the door. He noticed Asha, "Well what is a beautiful dragoness like you doing out so late?"

I shifted back to my original self and said with my warped voice, "Dyron," His head snapped up and his eyes were wide, he did a backflip in the air and as he landed his scales turned black and his form changed, "Malefor." He said with a smile, "Long time no see?"

I laughed and locked the door. This room was sound proof. "Yes...it has been a long time. Been messing around lately Dyron?"  
>His eyes shined, they were different than the last time I saw him, pure red. "In a way haha...your daughter is...very powerful." He said with a chuckle, then his eyes cut to Asha, "Ah Asha," He whispered, "Beautiful as ever."<p>

Her eyes went to slits, "Go to Hell."  
>"Now now deary no need for foul language." He said. I was amused, so I let it continue.<br>But Dyron dropped it, "Now what exactly did you want?" "To see if you wanted to help me."

He smirked and nodded, "Anything for the dragon who helped me find my element."  
>"And this is the day of the beginning of the end of Warfang."<p>

We laughed. "I have a better location," Dyron stated, "It's a place where we can actually plan and make an army with no interference."  
>"Show me this place." I barked. He nodded and we disappeared with a poof of smoke.<p>

**Zeyra's POV**

I woke up in a strange room, purple curtains, purple bed, purple blankets. Wow a lot of purple. I sucked in deeply, I remembered what Terrador said, 'You must be very careful nowadays, Malefor will be resurrected soon and we need to work on your control, please you must keep your temper down.'

I laughed; he's always been my favorite guardian. He was a tough and rough oh-I've-gotta-deep-voice-and-I'll-squash-you-like-a-bug-if-you-get-on-my-nerves on the outside but deep, deep down he was kinda soft. But he'd kill me if I said that. I sucked in a deep breath and gasped.

It was closer and stronger than before. I didn't know how I would be able to resist this time. But Terrador said he'd help me. Right, he'll help me! I got up and walked into the hallway almost running into some moles, "Sorry." I whispered and ran faster. I have to find Terrador.

I found Hunter leaned up against a street wall, talking to that one cheetah that kidnapped me and Sparx. "Hey Hunter, where's Terrador?"

"Um...I think he's in the pool of visions room. But-,"  
>"Thanks bye."<br>Okay get to the pool of visions room so I can talk to Terrador-

My thoughts were interrupted when I ran into a young male earth dragon. He laughed and said, "Hi." I gulped. I was gonna get it...it never came. His name was Zix. "Would you like to walk with me?"

"Uh...I'm kinda busy."  
>"Please? It'll be short I promise," He begged.<br>"Fine, but no funny business,"

He walked and talked and said all the right things...like he did this before. It wouldn't have surprised me if he did. He was good looking. Before I realized it we were out from the city and behind the buildings. Crud...

He laughed. "Well well well Satan's spawn, you've gotten yourself in a predicament haven't you. Ah what a shame. You were cute too, to bad we're gonna screw you up so bad that no one will recognize you. Why you ask? Because your Dad killed my sister, it's only fair, he took my sister and me and my bro's kill his kid. Sorry chick but this is the end of your story, but don't worry, it won't hurt as bad as you think."

I got mad. I mean really pissed off. They think this hasn't happened before? I tried cooling down but it was hopeless, "Come at me bro." I said though my teeth, I was shaking, "Give me a challenge, the last one's who did this didn't, will you?"

He snarled. And I continued, my anger growing soon I'd be out of control, "Where's your friends? The more the merrier."  
>They came down from the road, both built, both fire, "You got the bitch." One said.<br>"Good, I might have a little fun." Said the other.

Something inside me snapped. I lost control and I got beyond p.o'd. There was a shiver through the air and black light surrounded me and when it cleared my scales were coal black and my eyes glowing (like when Spyro went evil for a second) "You messed with the wrong dragoness."

The left half of me wanted this and the other half didn't. The right almost won and I almost calmed down but then the left suddenly got stronger and I couldn't stop myself. I screamed out because of how bad it hurt to try to resist. They flinched. To resist is like grabbing a super sharp knife's blade and giving yourself big gashes and then dumping alcohol, and oil all over yourself and being lit on fire.

Well...maybe not THAT bad, but it hurts a lot. I was so close to gaining control but then I got distracted and lost focus.

They're eyes got wide and I made a barrier block off all their exits,** "Oh no, it's my turn to have fun."** I said with a smile. What was I doing? I knew one day my patience would run out and I'd snap. I landed and used fear on them, they quivered in fear, **"C'mon you wusses! I thought you wanted to destroy me beyond recognition! Where did that courage go? Oh wait you never had it!"**

I did a back flip and sliced Zix's face. "**Fight back!"**  
>"Please don't hurt us! We'll leave you alone!"<br>I laughed really hard, "**Leave me alone? Leave me ALONE? I have been wanting that for YEARS and when punks like you came along to try and get revenge on me, I did nothing but be a coward like you and beg them to leave me alone! And they didn't."**

It was like watching myself do this from the sidelines, it was me but another part wasn't me. What's wrong with me? Am I really like my dad? Yes. What? I was on top of Zix, about to pour death on him when I realized what I was doing, and on top of that Terrador walked back there. His eyes widened. "Zeyra," He said very slowly, "Calm down." There was an edge in his voice.

I jumped off of Zix, and they scurried out of there. Cowards.** "That's what I was trying to do-"** I have to keep my voice down, I can not disrespect a guardian...and he seems really mad, **"And I-I kinda lost control, I was looking for you and Zix stopped me and asked me to walk with him, I was going to ditch him but then I realized where we were."**

I was still in my dark form. I couldn't get out of it. **"I'm sorry."** I felt ashamed and I looked at my toes. He sighed, "Zix did this? God I always knew he'd cause some kind of problem."  
><strong>"So I'm not in trouble?"<strong>

He chuckled, "I didn't say that, well not exactly in trouble since it wasn't entirely your fault, more like you can't leave the Academy or Temple grounds without a chauffeur. And it's going to be Volteer."

"**What?"** I almost shrieked, "**But Volteer is soooo slow. Please can someone else chauffeur me? ANYONE!"**  
>He laughed, "Well...would you rather me do it?" I nodded and the darkness came off my scales and my eyes went back to normal, "Yeah!"<p>

He's like the closest thing to a real family. "Alright, but now we have to go to the Academy, I've got to sign you up." He stopped and had a look in his eye that he wanted to say more. We started towards the Academy and two angry dragon parents stopped us. "Give us that THING!" Zix's dad snapped, "It nearly killed my son!"

**Terrador's POV**

"And your sons threatened and attempted to kill her, now move along before I put them up for an attempted assault."

I heard her hide slightly behind me. "Now move along." I ordered. they muttered under their breath as they walked away. She sniffled and sighed. "It's alright Zeyra, don't listen to them." I reassured her.  
>"I'm a m-monster." She whispered.<p>

"No, a monster wouldn't realize what they did wrong or be able to stop themselves." She sniffled again. I sighed, I wanted to tell her something, but now's not the time. I wanted to ask her if she wanted me to adopt her, it was a stupid question, I'm not the father type.

We finally made it to the Academy. She hadn't said anything and I let her have her moments of peace. Right before we entered I stopped her, "Zeyra...well I was wondering if you would want me to...to help you with your training or studying this semester because well...I don't really think Malefor would sit down with you an help you study." I hid behind humor...something Sparx would do.

She smirked, slightly, "Sure, why not, it's not like any of my parents actually care about ME, they only care about what I can do."  
>Ouch, "Well...let's go sign you up."<p>

**Cynder's POV**

We made it to the meeting place, and ran inside, I burst through the doors and everyone looked at me with shock. I ignored the embarrassment and said, "Malefore's back."

Volteer gasped and fell over. "Um...will he be alright?" Sparx asked while poking Volteer's stomach. Cyril ignored him, "What do you mean Cynder?"

Spyro's eyes were wide and he hasn't said a word, he looked like he was in shock. "I was talking to Sparx when I got..." I stopped, I lost my nerve, "I-I got the same feeling I had when I was...um with Malefor."  
>Cyril nodded, "Hmm...This isn't good,"<p>

"Cynder," Spyro finally said, "When exactly did this happen?"  
>I sucked in a deep breath, "Okay this happened around...mmm sevenish?"<p>

He turned a shade paler, "It's just nine o'clock...when did you feel it strongest?"  
>"She felt it the worst when we were in the room-" I glared at him. "-Hey, hey, hey, don't get mad at me."<br>Spyro's let out a sigh of relief, "At least he's not in the city." I sighed heavily, "A couple short weeks and BOOM Malefor's back, I wonder how Zeyra will react to this."

Just as I said that as if fate planned it, Terrador and Zeyra walked silently into the room. She had a guilty look on her face. "What happened now?" Volteer asked. Everyone jumped, not expecting his voice. "Wh-What? Why would you think something was wrong?" Zeyra asked.

"Tell us now." Sparx said, trying to keep a straight face but was failing. He started laughing and Spyro eyed him curiously. "I think Sparx finally lost it." Spyro said. I laughed really hard, "No Spyro that was a LONG time ago."

Terrador and Cyril were speaking to themselves about the events. It's all happened so fast, one day me and Spyro were having a jolly good time and the next, Zeyra popped up and things got complicated! I bet she feels like it's all her fault, that everyone was right to look at her that way...I know the feeling.

Zeyra was sitting on her haunches with her head down. I started to walk towards her but Spyro distracted me, "Cynder...I need to tell you something...alone." When he said alone for some reason I got butterflies... I nodded and followed him.

**Spyro's POV**

I led her down the long hallway and stopped at the end and opened the door on the left. She walked in first and I closed the door behind me. If the world was going go to pieces we're gonna do this before it happens. She turned around and I kissed her for a long time before we broke apart.

She smiled. "What was that."  
>"I'm keeping my promise; I said I could arrange it and I have." Cynder's eyes widened and a small blush was on her cheeks. "Um-uh-er-"<br>I kissed her again, this time slowly lowering her onto the floor below me, there was a blanket so she wouldn't get cold.

She pushed against my chest and pulled away from the kiss. SERIOUSLY? "Seriously?" She asked with a giggle, "Now is the time for this? What if someone walks in on us? What would we do? I would seriously DIE if someone like Terrador or Cyril walked in while that was going on."  
>"That's why I told them I needed to talk with you alone for a while, do you not want to do this? Because if you're not ready-" I started.<p>

My heart sank...I thought she was ready...if she's not then I won't push her. "No...I-I'm ready." Cynder smiled and her eyes twinkled.

"We might not be able to get very far tonight...I think they'd be able to hear that." I stated, "I found this one place in Twilight Falls...you'll like it." I added.  
>"Are we going to talk this whole time?" She snapped. I guess that's my queue.<p>

I kissed her again, I felt her heartbeat quicken through her chest. NO I wasn't feeling her chest! We're not actually old enough to be mates yet! Goodness you've got a sick mind.  
>"Cynder," I whispered when I got a breath.<p>

"Sparx." She whispered. Then my eyes opened wide and broke the kiss. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"  
>She giggled again, "I'm just teasing you, I love pushing your buttons...I ruined it didn't I..."<p>

I laughed, well I was on top of her...I hope I'm not crushing her, "Well...kinda."  
>"What? No, no, no. I'm sorry. Aauh! No! Please?" Cynder begged. I stuck out my bottom lip and got off of her and limped away to a corner and tried to be as dramatic as possible, "I always knew you would leave me for Sparx, always knew it."<p>

"What?" She shrieked, "No! I'd never leave you Spyro, and especially not for Sparx."  
>I am having fun with this. "Sure," I sniffled, "That's why you whispered Sparx's name instead of mine."<p>

She tackled me and then pecked my cheek. "There, I wouldn't do that to Sparx." She got off of me and flicked her tail in front of my face and pranced out of the room. I sat back down and thought about what just happened and smiled. She came back into the room, "Well? Come on!" I followed her back to the meeting room.

Sparx was looking at us with a weird, creepy grin and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. It looked pretty weird. "Soo...what did ya guys do? Is Cynder gonna have a lil' mini Spyro in nine months?"

Cynder's mouth opened wide and she shouted, "SPARX?'That' didn't happen! You little freak! Why on Avalar would we tell you?"  
>"Sheesh," Sparx said sarcastically, he crossed his arms, "I was just kidding, hmp."<p>

Oh this is gonna be good, "Cynder whispered your name instead of mine." I whined. Oh goodness this is funny. Cynder got fuming. "SPYRO? I was kidding okay? I would NEVER, NEVER leave you for that!" She said while pointing at Sparx, "And stop whining! You know what? Fine I'm just gonna leave then!"

Zeyra walked over, "What's going on? All I heard was something about Cynder whispering Sparx, and then Sparx asking if you guys um...did it."

Sparx shook his head while laughing, "Oh my gosh, you just made this so much funnier. Okay so Cynder and Spyro were having their moment," He wiggled his hips back and forth, "And when Spyro said her name, Cynder said mine," He pointed to himself, "And she says she was kidding but wasn't haha."

Cynder and Sparx started arguing again and I shook my head and looked at Zeyra. She seemed to be arguing too but stopped talking. Terrador cleared his throat and said, "Enough!"  
>They all jumped and looked up at Terrador. "Okay, now tell no one about this event, we don't need more people knowing about this." He sighed, "Okay it's almost noon, we can go eat now."<p>

**Lyna's POV**

I am gonna get to the bottom of this Malefor's spawn thing. I tried forgetting about it but it didn't work, it's been a week or so. And I saw Zix running from the back of the houses, there was a lot of noise coming from back there and Terrador walked out with this chick. I didn't stop her because Terradoe was there...and you don't want Terrador not to like you...especially if he's your teacher.

My stomach rumbled, gosh I'm hungry, but I can't go to mom yet, she'll know what I'm up too. Zix walked past and nodded to me, "Hey beautiful." Player, "I saw you get beat up yesterday...by a girl." I teased.

His eyes widened, "H-How-"  
>"I was in the area, okay, so what exactly happened to you?" I asked with my best smile. He noticed me trying and rolled his eyes, "You don't have to seduce me to have me babe."<p>

I snorted, "Look, keep your hormones in check; anyways, just tell me what happened to you yesterday."  
>He sighed, "Fine, okay so I was walking along when she ran into me, looked like she was in a hurry, then I asked her if she wanted to go for a walk, well she couldn't resist me-"<br>"Tell the truth or I'll smack you."

"I wouldn't mind tha-" SMACK, "OUCH!" He rubbed his cheek, "Fine, okay so she said no, but then I begged and she said fine, I lead her behind the buildings...probably thought she was gonna get-" I raised my fist, "Never mind, I told her I was pretty much gonna um..."  
>"Well? What did you say?" I asked, he didn't answer, "Tell me."<p>

"FINE! Okay I told her I was gonna beat her up because her dad killed my sister, and then she got really mad and turned black and her eyes glowed white and her voice was warped, she screamed, like she was in pain or something...and then she told us off...it got blurry from there, the next thing I knew she was off of us and Terrador was there."

I nodded, "Thanks, do you know where she is now?"  
>He shrugged and said, "Probably at the temp-"<br>I didn't let him finish, because I was already flying to the Temple. I flew faster than I ever flew before, and then I landed. I was panting and sweating, why did I do that?

After I caught my breath I got up and rushed into the Temple. I ran through the entrance, and past the murals and the pool of visions room. I tripped over a 'CAUTION SLIPPERY FLOOR' sign and I tumbled into a room. When I stopped I was in the chapel. CRAP! I skidded into another dragoness in deep prayer. I'm in deep crap right now. We tumbled and I jumped off of her.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so SORRY!" I pleaded, "Are you okaaa-" I noticed who she was. She laughed and said, "No harm done, haha I was just asking for guidance." She noticed me starring. "Go on..." She hesitated, "Say what you want to say 'Are you Malefor's kid?' Or, 'When he comes back are you going to help him?' And then there's the most famous of them all, 'AHHH! Get the F away from me Satan.'" She made a cross with her talons.

I did smile at that, "Um...well...you're dad hurt my mom-"  
>"And you've come to take your revenge out on me to see if that'll cause dad any pain." She sighed, "Like I haven't heard that one before. Okay so how is this gonna play out? You going attack me or threaten me?"<p>

Wow...okay I never thought I would get this far. Don't stutter you fool. "Well?" She asked, "I'm waiting."  
>I clenched my jaw, she's being a bitch. "Listen..."<br>"Zeyra." She said through her teeth.

"Zeyra...uh, I didn't come here to start a fight or anything...I came 'cause I heard someone talking about you...and I just wanted to see if they were right."

She laughed really hard, then out of nowhere she stopped, "Oh...oh crap you were serious? Y-You ahaha, oh too funny, okay let's say we switched places and you were the Dark Master's kid, how would you feel if everywhere you went, every waking moment you knew someone wanted your head on their wall? Or to be able to see your blood spilt because of something you couldn't help." Her eyes started to tear up but she blinked them away.

"Oh." Was all I could manage, am I actually feeling pity? Wow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going." She walked out of there while shaking.

**Zeyra's POV**

I held back the tears longer than I thought. Don't get mad, don't get mad. I couldn't have another meltdown...that wouldn't end very pretty. I closed the door to my room very quietly and then started sobbing into my pillow.

**All done! Okay what do you think? Too fast paced? Too slow, too awesome? Haha tell me watch you think.**

**Warning: the next couple chapters will either be super duper short with HUGE cliffhangers or super duper long but really slow. I need to get some more storyline squeezed in there.**

**And for the love of dogs, if anyone turns into a Mary Sue, PLEASE tell me! OKay so I fixed the mistakes I made in this chapter Rix=Zix. Sorry stupid Spell chekc did that. Okay I need some ideas for a duel that's gonna go on in the next couple chapters...ideas anyone? **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is gonna be...well slow, just to warn you.**  
><strong>I own nothing and if you don't like it don't read it. ;) sorry for the short chapter... I think I'm going through writers block<strong>

**FlamexEmber**

**Flame's POV**

I stretched and rolled over. A smile spread across my muzzle. I thought about the cute little pink dragoness...Ember. I got up and shook myself. I'm going on a date today.

I ran/flew to the mirror and looked myself over, will she like my tail? Of course she will! She said she loved it...but what if- "Shut up Flame." I mumbled. Gosh, I'm nothing like Spyro...but if she wants me to be I'll be her hero, I'll save her from every evil.

I picked up a small backpack, and walked out the door. She was standing there, with a big grin across her face. Gosh she looked beautiful.

Her big eyes shined, and her necklace made them even prettier, she had a flower tucked behind her ear. "Hi." I said, a little breathless. She smiled wider, "Hi."  
>There was a pause, "Well...ready to go?" I asked. I got really nerves. She nodded, "Uh huh, where are we going?"<p>

"Somewhere special...I found it one day and thought of you, you'll like it, it's a...surprise." She smiled again, "Okay, ready? I'll race ya!"  
>"If I win I get a kiss." I said.<br>"Okay! And if I win...well the same thing. Haha."

We both laughed. Love's great. We jumped into the air, and her flower fell out from behind her ear. "Auoooh!" She said softly.

**Xx Above a field xX**

I bumped into her, and took off as fast as possible. "HEY!" She shouted, and laughed, "Not fair!" She put as much strength as she could in her wings, and actually beat me. "Wha?" I said.

"Okay, Ember we're here!" I shouted. She did a dive, and landed first. I landed slowly, for a dramatic entrance, "Now where's my kiss?" I asked. She pecked me on the cheek.

"Now look around." I whispered. She obeyed, "Woah, it's so beautiful."  
>"Just like you."<br>She blushed. We were under a canopy of trees, on a small hill that is surrounded by water falls, the water is only a foot deep, with soft pebbles in it, it was beautiful.

I pulled out the blanket from the backpack and laid it on the ground, I pulled out the basket, and sat on the blanket. "Ember?" She turned around, "Will you join me for lunch?"

**Ilyer's POV**

I walked into the training room. Some other dragons were training here also. My buddy Paul...he's an Ice dragon...was tearing up the training dummy. He shot twelve ice shards at its heart, and jumped in the air, did a summersault, and whacked it with his tail blade.

"Paul." I shouted.

He looked over and smiled, "Hey."  
>We closed the gap between us, "Wanna have a battle?" I asked, "The battle arena is open."<p>

"Sure, who'll be the referee?" He asked. A super duper hot bad ass dragoness walked up. She was the tomboy type. An electric dragon. She was electric green with an electric purple underbelly and wings. She had blue eyes and two horns on her head, "I'll be your ref." She said. She had an accent, (Like New Orleans)

Our jaws dropped, "Sure." I said. She smirked, noticing our jaws, and said, "But I'm not lookin' for a date boys."

"Oh yeah," I said.  
>"Sure me neither I'm gay." Paul stuttered. He's not gay. I hit the back of his head. She smirked. "He's not gay by the way." I saved his butt.<br>"Yeah I'm as straight as a stick."  
>"A curvy one," I said under my breath.<br>"I'm Vi, by the way." She said as she walked in the ring.

She announced the battle, and told us to go in our corners, "I want a good clean fight, no gay stuff alright Paul?"  
>"God I was kidding!" He shouted.<p>

"I know…and when someone draws blood, the opponent wins the round, best two out of three, alright let the battle commence." Vi shouted.

We nodded to each other, and then started circling each other. "I'm gonna make you look bad in front of my ex." Paul kidded.  
>"You're ex boyfriend?" I asked. He grumbled, and let out a dozen ice shards, I made them go back on him, and he blocked them with his wing. I jumped up in the air and came down on him with all the wind I could muster. He started to get up and saw me coming down, "Oh God. Oof."<p>

There was a cloud of smoke and I cleared Paul was in a small crater. The spectators gasped. Paul was...fine? He laughed, "Okay, my turn."

The air got suddenly cooler, I shivered, and tried to slice his face, he blocked it with a wing, and jumped over me, making it rain ice shards, and whacked my left thigh with his tail. I ducked under my wings but most of the ice shards came through. "Well played." I said, "You know we're actually not trying to kill each other people, it just looks like it."

Paul nodded in unison. Some of them laughed, and Vi rolled her eyes. Paul gasped, "Dude...I won the round."  
>"What-" I felt a small sting on my cheek, a small drop of blood trickled down my cheek, and rolled into the dust. "Well it looks like you did."<p>

"Paul wins round one...round two will start shortly."

**Hunter's POV**

I traveled to the cheetah village. I needed to talk to Prowlus.  
>"What is it Hunter?" He asked.<br>"Malefor's back-"  
>His eyes got wide, and he started to turn around, but I caught his arm, "Let me finish, he's back and we think he's gathering an army, will you help us again?"<p>

Prowlus growled, "We helped the dragons last time Hunter, is this becoming a pattern? We have children and wives, we can't just abandon them. Why don't you join us again Hunter? The village hasn't been the same without you."

I sighed, "You can keep them in Warfang, then. They'll be safe there."

"Hunter, we're not going to help the dragons, and you're not going to join those demons." Prowlus said with a growl.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<p>

Prowlus chuckled, "Oh, Hunter you know exactly what I mean."

I realized what he was saying, and started to panic. Two cheetahs came, and grabbed my arms before I could escape, "Hunter, I'm sorry I have to do this but...it was for the best. I was beginning to think you loved those dragons."

"Prowlus you don't know what you're doing!" I shouted, "They need us! If we don't help them, then Malefor will kill us all!"

"He'll kill them," He said with a disgusted tone, "Not us, I'm surprised I agreed to help them last time, let alone help them with their training!"  
>"You fool! You honestly think Malefor will spear us? He wants to destroy the world Prowlus. Why can't you see that?"<p>

Prowlus sighed and ordered, "Put him in lock down, he's not leaving the village."

**Okay sorry...I warned you. *hides behind desk while various objects are thrown.* well there will be more haha.**  
><strong>And cheers to TLOS for giving me tips! I needed them! Okay the next chapter will be short too.<strong>  
><strong>Paul or Ilyer? (Ilyer is pronounced like Tyler but without the T haha see what I did there? Eh eh? Cars? It's mator, like tomater without the T) hehe<strong>

Return to Top


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah yes chapter eight...hmm funny. This is probably one of the longest stories I've ever written length wise. Well not chapter wise but... ah shut up.**  
><strong>Oh my goodness! Over 1000 views!<strong>

**Disclaimer- Sideswipe124 does not own Spyro or any of the characters of Spyro.**

**Okay and well...here's another thing to make your image clearer, Zeyra isn't technically a purple dragon, since they only come around um...I don't know how often, but she's more like a um...violet color. Like almost black, but hints of purple. Her wings are purple, but not exactly. So hope that helps too.**

**Zeyra- hey when am I coming back into the story?**

**Me- HOLY MOTHER...you're real?**

**Zeyra- In your imagination, yes.**

**Me- So you were my imaginary friend?**

**Zeyra- Uh...I didn't say that...**

**Me- Okay...**

**Sparx- Ugh just get on with it!**

**Me- AH!**

**Sparx- What?**

**Zeyra- You startled her.**

**Sparx- Oh, heh heh, boo**

**Me- Today couldn't get any weirder.**

**Sparx- Oh yes I could.**

**Zeyra- *shakes head* you shouldn't have said that.**

**Me- Sparx if you do anything, I'll make a terrible tragedy for you to go through.**

**Sparx- Sure you you will...**

**You'd get the Cynder and Spyro POV's better if you listened to Not Alone by RED**

**And...My favorite dragon to write about will come back...meheheheh… Dyron...for you marsh!**

**Sparx's POV**

Someone knocked the door, and left some food on a plate. "Mmm. What's for dinner tonight?"  
>I growled.<br>"Mushrooms...Mushrooms? MUSHROOMS?"

**Paul's POV**

Round Two, I won the first, one. Just one more and I'll win. We got in our corners and Vi said, "Begin."

Wow I screwed up big time. I told her I was gay...not my smartest move. "Yeah, go Paul!" Someone shouted from the sidelines. I jumped up in the air, and came down hard on Ilyer with an ice paw. He saw it coming and dodged it. "Not fair!" I whined.

He did a back flip, and sliced my chest with three of his paws. "OW! THAT REALLY HURT!" I shouted. Please don't draw blood, please don't draw blood...oh shit...

Nine big gashes were across my chest, and they indeed did draw blood. "Ilyer wins round two."  
>Damn it Ilyer.<p>

**Zeyra's POV**

It has been three days since that one she-dragon incident. Every time I think about it I get so angry, I just can't help it.

I waited with Volteer in the waiting room to see Ignitus. Terrador seriously wasn't kidding about the whole, 'you need a chauffeur' deal. And since every other guardian is busy, I'm stuck with Volteer. Maybe I should just run away. The only light was a candle...a dim candle.

"Zeyra," Volteer said, "Have you ever noticed that you look a lot like Malefor?"  
>What?<p>

"Um...yeah? I think everyone has."

Volteer mumbled to himself, "And sometimes I just startle myself when I see you. You can be very intimidating sometimes."  
>I grumbled, and he STILL continued, "And I saw a muffin. Yes a muffin, it was a very tasty muffin."<br>I started laughing.

"What?" Volteer asked, "Can I not talk about my muffin?"

"Volteer you got off topic again." I mumbled.  
>"Oh right, as I was saying, when you start going to the academy, and you take my class, you'll have a jolly good time."<p>

Oi. And that's basically how the rest of the hour went, he obsessed over a muffin (which I still laugh about) and finally a mole came in, "You two can see him now."

"Why thank you, kind mole," Volteer whispered. I really wish I would just be able to bang my head against a wall repeatedly...for a long time. "Come Zeyra, Terrador gave me strict orders to watch over you."

"Coming Volteer," I said, annoyed. I'm so freaking bored, I could watch hatchlings hatch, and it would be more entertaining than this.  
>I followed Volteer down the dark hallway, and the mole lead us into a room, and closed the door, after giving me a glare.<p>

Ignitus looked AWFUL! I felt so bad. There were oil lamps in every corner of the room. Spyro looked up from the side up of the bed, "Hey," He said weakly. He looked like he'd been crying for a while. Ignitus noticed Volteer, and gave a faint smile, "V-Volt-cough-hack-V-V."

"Ignitus, don't strain yourself." Spyro whispered. I heard very faintly, a small laugh. No, not here! I grunted slightly.

Spyro looked over at me, and back at Ignitus. "Spyro, you need to get some fresh air." I pleaded, what I was really saying was, 'SAVE ME! I MIGHT DIE!'

"No!" He snapped, getting defensive, "The doctor's said he has hours to live." He choked up on the last word.  
>He put his paws over his eyes, and he took a shaky breath. He was going to cry...I've never seen a dude cry.<br>I gave him a small hug. Cynder would kill me if I started liking Spyro. He hugged me back. "Thanks..."

What? He's a friend. He sniffled, "How's Cynder?"

"I haven't seen her recently."  
>His face fell, "Oh...okay." He looked at Ignitus, and teared up. (look if you think I'm making him like a wimp, look at it this way...imagine if your dad was dying, and mere hours to live.)<p>

I think I almost teared up too. Everybody liked Ignitus. "I need some air." Spyro whispered.  
>"Please take me with you." I hissed.<p>

Volteer furrowed his brow, "Terrador said not to let you out of my sight."  
>"Please." I begged, "It's Spyro."<p>

"I won't let her get into any trouble," Spyro said, backing me up, "I'll only be gone long enough to get something to eat."  
>Volteer sighed in defeat, "Well when you put it that way..."<br>Ignitus spoke very softly, "Let...have...their...fun."  
>"If Terrador finds out, I'll be good as dead." Volteer whispered, and turned back to Ignitus.<p>

**Xx xX**

I followed Spyro out of the infirmary, and onto the streets. Several dragons stared, "Let it go, Zeyra, it doesn't matter what they think." He whispered, "Do you have any idea where Cynder is?"

I tried to ignore the feeling, but something wouldn't let me let it go. I felt a sudden wave of anger go over me. I clench my jaw. NO NOT HERE! I closed my eyes, and said as calmly as I could manage, "Spyro...a little help here!"

"Yeah?" He said as he turned around, "Oh dear God. Zeyra..." He grabbed my arm, and started pulling me back to the infirmary. I had my eyes closed. Everything got dizzy...wow of course this would happen

**Xx Vision xX**

_I woke up on a soft bed. I yawned and looked around. "Where am I?" I asked._

_I felt a sudden sharp pain, and I screeched so loud that fear was mixed in with the scream. I opened my eyes, "No!" I screamed, "H-How? I never had a vision like this. What's going on?"_

_Malefor laughed, his head tilted back. "Zeyra, do you know nothing? I have control over you, your actions-" My right paw lifted up without my control, and I gasped, "-and I see what you see. Right now Spyro is trying to drag you to the infirmary, but I'm making that kind of hard."_

_I gulped._  
><em>"I am going to give you a choice...join me willingly and live, or resist, and I'll have you slaughter your friends, don't think I didn't see you befriending the firefly." His voice echoed against the walls.<em>

_I felt the temptation again. It was so powerful that I lowered my head to the floor in defeat, "You can't resist me, Zeyra," He lowered his voice, and candy coated it, "Cynder couldn't."_

_Another form shifted before my eyes. 'Terror of the Skies'. "And here you are, trying so desperately to resist me, and be the hero, when you even know yourself that you're not supposed to be that."_

_Cynder disappeared, and another form appeared. They've never lasted this long. Dyron. Oh snap. He smiled wickedly, "Remember me?"_

_I closed my eyes and shouted, "You're not real! This is just a dream. You can't be here with me."_

_"Oh in fact we can Zeyra, you are alone here, just remember what I said, come willingly, or resist, and slaughter your friends."_

**Xx End of vision xX**

I woke up screaming. I stopped when I realized that I was in the infirmary. I felt my snout, my shoulders, my stomach, and sighed, "It was just a dream. Just a dream."

I looked around the dark room, the only light was the moon shining in from the window. I lay back down and tried to sleep.

**Cynder's POV**

Spyro came in the room, he had the saddest expression on his face. I ran over, and hugged him for a long time. "Are you okay?"  
>He shook his head, his eyes teary, "I-Ignitus, th-th-the-"<br>He couldn't finish.

"Is he...?" I asked, not being able to finish the sentence. "No," He whispered, "B-B..." He burst into tears, and put his head on my shoulder, and his arms around my waist.

Normally this moment would make me really happy, but it didn't, I felt really bad for Spyro. "It's okay," I honestly don't know what do say right now.

"Everything will be fine...and when he does...pass away...you'll have me. I'll take you away for a while...help you forget the pain."  
>He sighed and sat on his haunches, "I just...I don't know what to do. He's always been there for me...I-I."<p>

I sat next to him, and wrapped my tail around him, "I am with you, Spyro. You practically saved me from the gates of hell, and still support me. I catch you, when you feel like letting go, because your not alone." I rested my head on his shoulder.

He sniffled, "I love you Cynder. I really do, it's just..."  
>"It's just what?" I asked.<br>He sighed, "I...never mind."

I looked up at him. He was looking at the curtains, "C'mon," I said, starting to drag him out into the night. "Where are you two going?" Sparx asked sleepily.  
>"Go back to bed!" I snapped.<br>"Alright." Sparx mumbled.

**Xx xX**

I pulled him out the door, and we flew up on top of the roof. I sat next to him, and he stared off at the sky. Pain filled his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Cynder," He whispered.  
>"Yeah Spyro?" I asked.<br>"Why us?"

I sighed, and didn't say anything for a while, "If this didn't happen...I wouldn't know you, and we wouldn't be the same people, everything happens for a reason."

He sighed, "I wish we could just run away from all of this"  
>"Do you want to?"<p>

He sighed again, "Just for the night, c'mon, I'll show you the place I was talking about."  
>He is hiding from the pain...not good.<p>

**Spyro's POV**

Every breath I take hurts, physically and mentally. He can't die! He just can't! I sighed heavily, ouch. I tried thinking about Cynder...I smiled a little.

**Xx xX**

We landed in the small section of Twilight Woods. The only light was the moon. I flew into the cave behind the waterfall, and Cynder followed. We took a left and Cynder gasped, "Sp-Spyro...it's..."

I smiled, and landed, "Ign-..." Jagged claws yanked across my heart. I pushed the feeling away, all I was concerned about was Cynder, "Ignitus showed me it."

Cynder nuzzled up against me. There was a lake that pretty much was a mirror, large blue, green and red crystals, and the floor beneath us was a carpet of soft grass. She laughed, "Spyro, I can't believe this place existed."

I smiled weakly, why did it all of a sudden feel awkward? She turned around, "Spyro what's wrong?"  
>"I...I don't know. I just feel awkward I guess..."<br>"It's me isn't it." She whispered, "I make you feel awkward."

"NO!" I shouted...too loudly, "I mean...no, you don't Cynder. It's just...well...I love you...and you love me..." I stopped talking. Worry spread across her face,

"Spyro, you don't have to do this. And you're thinking about him, I can tell. Let's head back to Warfa-"  
>I pressed my muzzle to her's, and kissed her very compassionately. After we ran out of breath, I stepped an inch back, "Thanks...I needed that."<p>

"Don't mention it." Cynder whispered.  
>"I...I don't think we should head back to Warfang just yet..." I said.<br>She smiled, and nodded in agreement.

I stepped forward, until our faces were inches apart. I felt tears coming on, but I blinked them away. "Spyro, you're crying. We should go back to Warfang, so you can be with him."  
>I sighed, she was right, "Alright, fine."<p>

**Ilyer's POV**

The match had to be put off until tomorrow, because it started raining too hard. But tomorrow I WILL win. The next match says it all. I went home, and practiced like heck.

My Dad pushed me harder, "Ilyer, get mad son."  
>I thought about the worst thing that ever happened to me, pretended that Dad was him, and lunged at him.<p>

**Lyna's POV**

I seriously need to get a life. The whole Malefor thing is consuming my thoughts too much. I tried talking with my friends, but even then I got distracted.  
>"Lyna, you should talk to Cyril about this," My best friend, Electra said, "I'll go with you,"<p>

"Fine, let's go."

We found him in his normal spot, at the pool of visions. I remembered the last time I was in here, and shivered. He looked up from the pool and smiled, "Ah Lyna, Electra. How are you girls doing today?"

I gulped as Electra explained to Cyril, "She has something that's bothering her, and she came in here on day looking for you and she looked in the pool and saw um...what did you see again?"

Cyril looked at me, I gulped, "Um...it was about...when um...the Dark Master er...um did that thing to my mom..."  
>His brows raised, and he tapped his chin with a talon. "Electra, can you step outside for a moment?"<br>She nodded, and skipped out of the room.

I looked up at Cyril, he had a stressed look on his face, and said, "Lyna, how many times have I told you NOT to look in the pool without my permission?"

Shame flooded into me, and I looked at my talons. "A lot..." I whispered.  
>He sighed, "Well Ly, you could re-watch the memory, maybe that would help."<br>I gulped, and said, "Alright."

**Spyro's POV**

**Xx Ignitus' death bed xX**

The only movement Ignitus was making was his chest rising, and falling. Cynder was standing next to me. "Spyro," She said, breaking the silence. "You're just killing yourself more by standing here, watching him."

I sniffled, and said softly, "I'm just...I'm..." There was a lump in my throat, and I swallowed hard on it.

"Spyro...I'm with you, okay? You're not alone. The guardian's said their goodbye's yesterday, and so did I...you need to too. Maybe that's why he's lasted so long...I'll step out of the room if you need me too."

I shook my head, "You can stay...Ignitus...I can't believe you're leaving us...hope is fun on the other side," I started crying, have I ever told you how much I hate crying, "I'll miss you a lot...good bye..."

At that moment Ignitus let out his last breath. "Ignitus! No!"

Cynder dragged me out of there, and I started crying harder, "IGNITUS!" I shouted, as she dragged me out of there.  
>She dragged me to our room, and locked the door, "Spyro..." She hugged me. "He's gone and we can't do anything about it. And...you have me."<p>

I swallowed, and said, "I swear on my life, I will find this Dyron guy...and I will kill him."

Cynder's eyes got wide, "D-Dyron...how do you know that name?"  
>"He snuck into the meeting room and killed Ignitus.", I answered. "Why?"<p>

"Oh Spyro...I remember Malefor told me once about how he can absorb powers...and shape shift...wait...oh no...I was talking to my friend Xyna...she said she had a meeting with Ignitus a week ago...the same day he was in the infirmary."

I opened my mouth wide, "So he's done this before."  
>Cynder nodded, "Many times...he's fooled many people."<br>My hatred for him grew. "So he killed Ignitus...and then took some dragon's powers?"

**Dyron's POV**

I watched as the fear spread through the land that we have returned, soon we were part of hushed whispers, and dark gossip in towns. I smirked proudly as I looked over Avalar.

A band of about ten or fifteen dragons have agreed to help us, villages have agreed also.  
>The army is developing nicely, and Malefor convinced the apes to help us again.<p>

I turned away from the cliff edge, and I felt Zeyra's power fading away. I need to make a visit to a certain dragoness. An ape watched me as I flew away.

By the time I got to Warfang it was noon, I shifted into a young fire dragon as I flew.  
>Eventually I flew over the training area. There seemed to be a very intense battle going on, both the dragons seemed very competitive.<p>

I landed silently, and pushed my way through the crowd, the Air dragon...I've seen him before...Ilyer...right.  
>The ice dragon shot ice shards, and counter attacked by spinning around, and whacking Ilyer with his tail, but Ilyer deflected it with a big burst of air.<p>

Ilyer jumped in the air, and tried to come down on him, but the ice dragon dodged it, and sliced at Ilyer's left flank...no blood.  
>The ice dragon growled, and sliced at Ilyer's face with an iced paw. It smacked his face, and Ilyer stumbled back.<p>

The crowd gasped. He jumped up, still no blood. Ilyer sped forward faster with wind, and knocked the ice dragon's feet out from under him, and put his taloned paw on his chest. The ice dragon growled deeply, but then smiled, "Go on Ilyer, finish the match."

They were both panting, Ilyer lifted his paw up to slice the ice dragon, but the ice dragon reached up with one swift movement and sliced Ilyer's chest, blood seeped out of the wound, and Ilyer shook the ice dragon's hand.

The referee shouted, "Paul wins the match! Game over." She jumped down, and walked away. She was a very powerful dragoness...she could be useful...maybe I could sidetrack a little.

**Xx xX**

I followed her out of the training arena, and down the street, she was going into the more run down area of Warfang.  
>I looked at myself, and snorted. I shifted again, into a more attractive looking dragon, and followed her.<p>

**Xx xX**

She turned around, and got in a battle stance, "Who are you, and what do you want?" She snapped.  
>I smirked, "What I want is very simple. I am merely asking where your alliances lie."<p>

She got out of her stance, so very foolish. "Are you accusing me of betraying Warfang?" She snapped.  
>"No, not at all," I said, very calmly. I slowly started to circle her, but she never let me out of her sight.<p>

"I'm just asking. Now tell me Vi,"

"How do you-"

"No questions now darling. I'm going to ask you again, when the Dark Master comes back, where will your alliance lie?"  
>She glared daggers at me, "What are you getting at?"<p>

I was a mere foot away from her, all I have to do is reach out, and then I'd have her powers...  
>"Oh, foolish child." I said, with a smile, "You should have run as soon as you saw me."<p>

My scales went black, and I grew back to my original size. Her eyes widened, and she started to back up, "But it's too late for that. I promise this won't hurt as bad as you think."

I reached out, and touched her shoulder, but I got a little shock, she screamed, and shocked me more with her electricity.  
>It stunned me for a moment. I smiled when I opened my eyes. I always love it when they run.<p>

She didn't get very far when I caught her. She was trapped in a dead end.  
>I whacked her with a paw, and she hit the wall, and passed out. I absorbed her powers, and erased her memory of it. Now Zeyra, where are you?<p>

**Xx walking around the academy grounds xX**

I watched as Zeyra was sitting on the grass in the court yard of the academy, looking at a coy pond. The lull of several water falls gave the room its calling atmosphere. Cyril wasn't very far away, he was at a table, reading scrolls.

I was Vi. No one bothered me, as I walked past them. But there wasn't very many people in the court yard...most of the dragons were at the river because it was their last days of freedom.

I got closer to Zeyra. She wasn't paying any attention to me. I cleared my throat, and she jumped, and almost fell into the pond.

Cyril looked up from his scroll, and looked back down. She smiled weakly, "Uh...hi."  
>I sat on my haunches, and said, "Come closer."<br>My voice barely above a whisper.

She scooted away. "No the other way." I prodded.  
>She got up, and said, "Um...why? I don't really know you?"<p>

"I need to ask you something."  
>She rolled her eyes, and reluctantly came closer. I leaned in, and put my paw on one of her spikes.<p>

Her eyes widened, and screamed, but it was too late, I already had more than half of her power. When Cyril jumped up to stop me, I disappeared, with an echoing laugh.

**The End! =)**  
><strong>Okay! Now tell me whatcha think? Yes, for you icestorm I put action in it. Haha, I love Paul, even though he fails at women, I wanted him to win so he did!<strong>

**Now just press the magical blue button below, and tell me what you think. I won't go on unless you review...they're my motivation**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all! Hah! I'm back! Well...please don't shoot me for keeping Ignitus alive for so long...**  
><strong>Anywho. Enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>I don't own anything but my OC's<strong>

**And I'm NOT stealing anyone's ideas, I created Jon while a go, I was going to put him in the last chapter, but changed his character, and put him in this one. I wrote this chapter a long time ago. I didn't know how it finish it, so not a word about my little adorable, silver dragon, 'Kay? Enjoy!**

**OH! And I couldn't remember if the Chronicler had a pool of vision or not, so I just made up a crystal ball/pool type thing. Real original I know…**

**Ignitus' POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the surroundings. There where books everywhere. Some where small, some where large, more books than I could ever read in a normal dragon's lifetime.

I smiled when I realized where I was. I noticed the familiar teal dragon, hunched over a book. "Ah Ignitus," He said, his baritone voice filled the room, "Old friend."  
>I smiled, as my heart was warmed, "It has been far too long hasn't it?" I said.<p>

He turned around, "I have been the Chronicler for millennia, but now it is time for me to pass the job to you. At the beginning of each age a new Chronicler is chosen, and that is you, but the Ancestors wanted you to live for Spyro's sake." (A/N: Ignitus' POV was the hardest.)

A small wind whirled around the room, as the Old Chronicler started fading, "It is now your turn to be the Chronicler, you've lived a good life, now I pray that you will lead other dragons to be like you." He said. He took off his leathery armor, and placed it over my head, and on my shoulders, "Fair well my friend. And Good luck." He smiled one last time, and disappeared.

A warm aurora engulfed me, and when it faded, and my talons touched the ground again, I looked around. My scales were now teal and all the knowledge of the Chronicler was now mine. The Chronicler's words rung out pure and true, 'Good luck'

I smiled as I looked in the vision pool, and said, "Show me Spyro."

**Spyro's POV**

I haven't eaten in a while and my stomach rumbled loudly. It broke the silence in the room; Terrador looked up from the table he was standing at, "Go on. Get something to eat Spyro."

"Really? I can leave? I thought we were...bye."  
>I walked out of the room swiftly, and bumped into Flame. "Oh...Spyro, sorry, I didn't see you there." He stuttered, shyly.<br>I laughed, and said, "It's okay Flame. It's my fault, but what exactly are you doing in this part of the temple?"

He looked at his talons, "Um...I was um...going to see...if I could...be the next fire guardian."  
>Something stabbed my chest, "Oh...okay...right. Well good luck."<p>

I quickly walked away, and blinked the tears away. I felt the anger bubble up inside me again, but I pushed the feeling away. When I looked up a very familiar black dragoness was smiling in front of me, "Cynder." I said, "Hi..."

She smiled again, and said, "Hey, I was just going to go get some lunch...you want to join me?"  
>My mind went blank for a very long second, "...oh yea...I was actually going to get some too."<p>

She smiled again, "The kitchen isn't very far from here, just past the throne room...come on." She said.

**Xx xX**

I followed her to the kitchen, and walk in on an angry chef throwing a cleaver at a cheetah, "I've had it with you!" The fire dragon shouted.

He threw down his chef hat, his tendons in his neck were sticking out, "You know what? If you think you're SO smart, why don't YOU take my job as head chef, 'cause I quit!"

He stormed out of there, and nearly ran over Cynder. As soon as the door closed, the entire kitchen cheered. "C'mon Cyn...there's got to be something to eat." I said as I grabbed her paw, and pulled her along through the zigzagging turns of the kitchen.

The new cheetah cheff stopped us, "It is Spyro! And the former 'Terror of the Skies'! What a pleasure! What can I get you two?"  
>I scowled, "She has a name."<p>

The cheetah's eyes widened, and he bowed, "Many apologies Master Spyro, it's just...you saved the world, many times. How can we repay you?"  
>A sly smirk spread across Cynder's face, "You could get us some lunch, meat particularly."<p>

The cheetah turned around, and shouted,"Did you hear that? The pretty lady wants meat! Chop chop!" I looked at Cynder, I was about to say something, but was interrupted by Sparx...when did he get here?

"Spyro!" Sparx shouted, "Somethin' is wrong bro. Seriously, I haven't seen Hunter in days, at first I thought he was on a vacation with his kitten, but I was told she was at the village."

"Well let's go look for him." I suggested, "But, we're going to eat first."  
>Sparx sighed, "You better not take forever, or I'll go all—"<br>Cynder laughed, "Oh Sparx, you amuse me."

I rolled my eyes as they got into it again. "Well you know what?" Cynder snapped, "I should have eaten you all those years ago, but Spyro convinced me not to!"

Sparx gasped, "You…you monster! Why would you want to eat me? Dragonflies taste terrible."  
>Cynder smirked and said cockily, "How would you know? Huh Sparx?"<br>Sparx stuttered, and finally said, "Uh…I…I just know,"

Oye Caramba. _(A/N: Yes I did use Spanish, not one word.)_

**Hunter's POV**

I've been stuck in the cheetah village for four days now, I would think that Spyro would notice I was missing, seeing as I saved him a lot. My tail swished back and forth impatiently as I looked around.

I was chained to the pole in the center of the village. Again, it's becoming a nasty habit, and not the kind you should enjoy. Prowlus walked up to me, his fur was rustling with the wind, "There's going to be a storm tonight," He said, there was an unwelcoming edge to his voice, "Do you want to have shelter?"

I sniffed the air...defiantly a storm coming.  
>He stepped closer, his tail curling and un-curling, "Hunter?"<br>I looked in him the eye, "Will I be set free afterwards?"

Prowlus laughed, "Oh Hunter, you honestly want to leave your own kind, for those...those beast?"  
>I held back a growl, "They are not beast Prowlus! And you know that!"<p>

He snarled, his lip curling, and said, "Do you not remember Malefor, and Cynder?"  
>I pulled against the chains, and shouted, "She is not like that anymore!"<p>

How could he think that? Ignitus trust her, isn't that good enough for him?  
>Prowlus spit on the ground, "Suite yourself."<p>

Autumn, (my girlfriend) stormed up to Prowlus, as thunder rumbled in the distance. Leaves swirled in a circle around her. It was obvious she was angry, "Autumn!" Prowlus barked, "Get back in the caves!"

She growled deeply, and yelled, "You can't just kidnap him Prowlus! He's one of us!"  
>Her tail swishing back and forth furiously and her fluffy ears twitched. Her fist were clamped at her side.<p>

Prowlus snarled, his hair stood on end, and said through his teeth, "He left us! And I am trying to be reasonable with Hunter...but he is making that impossible!"

I smirked, and coolly said, "Autumn, it's okay."  
>Her brows crinkled together, and she protested, "But you'll die if you don't come back with us!" Her eyes were suddenly full of emotion.<p>

I lost, she was all it took, "Fine." Prowlus unlocked the hand cuffs, and lead us down to safety, but the storm started before we could get all the way to the caves.

It was calmer than before...not a bird chirping or squirrel rustling...even the river seemed quiet.  
>"Run, quickly." I shouted.<br>We made a mad dash to the caves, and I turned around, I probably shouldn't have.

The clouds were green, blue, and red lightning flashed in the clouds, we were almost there, but the winds started. Autumn was already in the cave, shouting our names, "Hunter! Prowlus! Hurry!"

The wind pushed us back, and we tumbled backwards. I grabbed onto a tree, and Prowlus grabbed my ankle. I grunted, as my knee popped from the strain.

I slowly got down on all fours, and slowly made it to the cave, Prowlus followed my lead. It started raining. Cold, hard rain, the kind that stung everywhere it touched.

After what felt like hours, we finally made it to the caves. Let it be said, that cats don't like water.  
><em>(AN: I know, I know, some cats like water. Don't give me any junk about it okay?)_

**Zeyra's POV**

I woke up next to Cyril. "Wha? Where...am I?"

It was a room...like...a class room... the room was incredibly cold, or was that because I was with Cyril.  
>He sighed, fog coming out of his nostrils, and said, "You're in my class room."<p>

He had one paw on his cheek, and the other was tapping his desk with a talon, making a clink sound. He was sitting in a chair, and his tail swished back and forth.

His wings shuddered, "Are you okay?" He asked.  
>I shrugged, "It's not something you'd want to get used to."<p>

He smirked, "Agreed, I did not enjoy the feeling either."  
>I raised a brow, "When did it happen to you?"<p>

He let out a ragged sigh, "When Ignitus was attacked."  
>I shivered, and sneezed. Why do I always sneeze when I shiver? Someone tapped on the door,<br>"Come in." said Cyril.

The door creaked open, and it was an ice dragon, "Ah yes, Paul, how can I help you today?"  
>He stepped all the way in, and closed the door. He cleared his throat, and said, "Um, I...um wanted to ask you..."<p>

Cyril stepped away from his desk, "Yes Paul?"  
>Paul gulped, "I was wondering...if I could...um...I could uh help around after...um class."<p>

I peeked around from behind Cyril's desk. Woah...  
>I bit my bottom lip gently, Paul's face reddened, as Cyril said, "Certainly Paul," Cyril glanced back at me, like he almost forgot about me. "Oh right, Paul, this is Zeyra." In a matter of fact tone<p>

Cyril motioned for me to come out, and I walked next to him, and waved weakly, "Hi." I said.  
>"Hi," He said also.<p>

I looked at my talons shyly. "Well, thanks for coming Paul," Cyril said, breaking the silence.  
>My stomach rumbled, I took a deep breath, and muttered, "Really?"<p>

"And that's the sign for lunch, Paul want to join us?' Cyril asked. Paul thought for a moment, "Sure Uncle Cyril."  
>Wait what? "Uncle?" I asked.<p>

Cyril nodded, and laughed, "Why yes Zeyra, as a matter of fact, Paul's bloodline is rather fascinating,"  
>I put a paw over my face as Cyril went on and on about how Paul really should be some kind of hybrid between ice and fire, and that Cyril himself is the purest bloodline of ice dragons there are, going all the way back to the first ice dragon herself, Freyze.<p>

**Xx East Court Yard xX**

I looked down at the dead fowl. I poked it with a talon, and cringed back, half expecting it to attack me. Cyril chuckled, and said, "It's dead Zeyra, it's not going to attack you."

Paul snickered, but stopped when I shot him a glare. I sliced down its spine, and skinned it. After all the little feathers flew away in the wind, I ate the fowl hungrily. 'I'll make you slaughter your friends.' Tears threatened to come, I can't break down here.

The green she-dragon b— I mean she-dragon who just attacked me in the sanctuary walked up to Cyril, she looked over at me with disgust.

Cyril looked up, and smiled, "Lyna, how are you today?"  
>"Fine I guess, I wanted to ask you something..." She sat next to me.<p>

When I say, 'Can it get any worse?' I'm not actually making a challenge, and yet Life is like, 'Challenge accepted.' I looked up, "Um...Cyril can I go to my room?"  
>He gave me a shocked look, "What's wrong Zeyra?"<p>

I sighed, "Oh nothing, nothing, I just need some time to myself."  
>He nodded, and replied to Lyna, "I'll be right back."<br>Paul stood up, "Um...Cyril, I-I'll take her to her room...if you need me too..."

I looked up at him, with curiosity written all over my face. Cyril raised a brow, "Really? Are you sure Paul, because you don't have—"  
>He put up a paw, "No, it's fine Uncle Cyril, I have to go home, and practice anyways."<p>

Cyril turned to me, "Are you okay with that?"  
>I cocked my head to the side, "I thought the guardians were only supposed to watch me...but sure, why not."<br>Just hurt yourself farther, real smart Zeyra.

"Yes...but his father has a seat on the council, so I'm making an exception."  
>I sighed heavily, and looked up at Paul, "Okay, fine. I'll show you the way."<p>

**Xx outside of the Academy xX**

I stopped when we were far enough away from the school, and jumped around quickly, "Now Paul, what do you want with me?" I snapped a strange edge to my voice. He looked shocked, and stuttered, "I-I just wanted to—"

"What? Get revenge on me for my dad hurting your family somehow?" I shouted. No one was around us. He didn't answer, but his eyes were full of sorrow.

"That's what I thought." And with that I whipped around, and walked off.  
>"Wait," He called out, "Zeyra, I wasn't going to do anything, I-I...I just wanted to help."<p>

I stopped short, and slowly turned around, "Excuse me? You wanted to help?" Confusion covered my voice thickly, and a voice that only I could hear rang out, _**'You have until the next moon.**_' I closed my eyes tightly as every muscle in me tightened, and the feeling seeped into my heart, _**'That's not fair!'**_ I shouted.  
>Malefor chuckled, <em><strong>'I never said I would be fair.'<strong>_

"Zeyra?" Paul asked, getting closer.

I started shaking, and when I spoke, my voice was warped, and echoed, "P-Paul...get a-away."  
>He didn't listen.<br>"I-I don't want to hurt y-you." I continued.

"I'm not leaving you." He said. I started to gain control, and looked up at him, he smiled, and I heard Malefor growl in protest, _**'I will let you go...this time Zeyra, but don't forget, you will slaughter him as well.'**_

The feeling slowly faded, and both of my eyes opened slowly, and my muscles unlocked, "I'm okay." I smiled.

Paul's head cocked to the side, "Really? Cool." He walked closer, and started to give me a hug, but I protested, "Wha-What are you doing?"  
>His face lit red, "I-It felt natural...I-I'm sorry."<br>I turned around, and started walking to my house. We walked in an awkward silence, and when we tried to talk we talked at the same time.

When I got to the room, he said goodbye, and when I closed the door, I sunk to the floor, and smiled. And for once I was...almost happy.

**Cynder's POV**

We sat in the field outside of Warfaing, soaking up the wonderful rays of the sun, I hungrily ate the chunk of meat, Sparx looked at it.

His mouth watered, "Dragon's get everything. Technically I am a dragon,"  
>"No," I said, licking my talons, "You're a dragonfly, and technically, you're a fly, so feel free to fly over to that du—"<p>

He pointed his finger at me, "Don't you dare say it, don't you say it."  
>A large smile spread across my muzzle, "Oh why not Sparx? You are a fly aren't you?" I teased, "So shouldn't you eat like a fly?"<p>

He growled, but stopped short when he realized, "Yes...I am a fly. And flies can eat meat, so move over!"  
>Spyro stopped him, "Sparx. No. Remember last time you tried meat?"<p>

Sparx shivered, and said, "Yeah, yeah. But sometimes it's just worth the suffering...so MOVE!"

He was about to fly into the meat, when I swallowed it whole, and smiled evilly, "Too late." Meheheh. Sparx grumbled, and sat on Spyro's horn, and crossed his arms. He muttered under his breath, "Stupid...freaking she-dragon."

Spyro rolled his eyes, and looked over at me, "Cynder," He chuckled, "Why do you mess with him like that?"  
>I shrugged, "Why shouldn't I?"<p>

**Xx xX**

We flew to the Cheetah Village quickly, the clouds were too dark to fly in, and we had to fly lower, but Spyro ran into several trees along the way. When we landed I looked around in shock, "What happened?" I sky was darker than in Warfang, and the air was damp.

Wind whirled around us, and Sparx held onto Spyro's horn. "Spyro! Don't make any sudden movements, or I'll fall off." Sparx shouted.  
>Sparx grunted, as he held on tightly to Spyro's horn. I walked over to the dock of Cheetah Village, and gasped.<p>

Trees were uprooted, and broken in half, huge holes in the ground where lightning struck, and leaves and branches were everywhere! It didn't even look the beautiful field I remembered.

Spyro eventually was at my side, "Wow." He said softly, "What happened? Are the cheetahs alright?"  
>I glanced over at him, only to find him gazing back at me, I got butterflies inside, and I looked away. "Awkward." Sparx sang out in a soprano tone.<p>

I rolled my eyes, and replied to Spyro, "Only one way to find out, c'mon, let's go." I jumped off the dock, and soared three feet off the ground, Spyro flew next to me.

We soared over, and under fallen trees and branches, until we finally saw some life. They came out of the caves, and looked up at us. We landed, and as if on cue Prowlus said, "What do you think you're doing here, demon?"

I narrowed my eyes, and started towards him, but Spyro stopped me, and said, "We were looking for Hunter, and we assumed he came here."

Prowlus' lip curled slightly, and a faint growl came from his throat, "Purple dragon, you're assumption is wrong, Hunter isn't here—"

I clenched my jaw, "You're lying! Spyro, he's lying, I just know it."  
>Prowlus growled loudly, and said, "You have no way of knowing—"<p>

A familiar voice filled the air, "Prowlus, there's a way back to the—" Hunter stopped when he saw us.  
>"And that's—" I said sassily, "—how we know you're lying."<p>

**Malefor's POV**

**Xx At night xX**

Dyron yawned loudly as he looked over the map, "We've taken over here, here, and as we speak, we're seizing here," His talon moved over from place to place. I grunted, "And the Guardian's know nothing of this?" I asked.

He nodded, "You can do whatever you want to Avalar, and I won't interfere, as long as I get to kill Terrador, we have some...unfinished business."

I nodded, and turned away from the table, "I've some…business to attend to."

Asha looked up, "Where are you going?" She asked.  
>"Stay here, you'll just get in the way." said I.<br>She walked over to Dyron, and looked at the map. I turned away, and left the fortress.

**Xx xX**

I landed by some distant village, and yawned loudly. Torches were lit, among the houses. You really couldn't call them houses...more like the things I allow the grublins live in.

I saw a hatchling wonder out of his house, and slip, and tumble over a basket, rolling along with the contents of the basket. He stopped at my paws, and looked up at me. His scales caught the moonlight, and I realized he was silver. Silver? Interesting...

He stood up shakily, and started to back up when he realized who I was. He let out a shaky breath. "Hello little one," I said, a smile teased at the sides of my muzzle; "Shouldn't you be safe inside?"

He backed up, until he fell over one of the fruits from the basket. "I-I..."  
>I smiled, "There's a lot of big bad dragons out in the big world, has your momma told you never to go alone at night?"<p>

He stood strong, and puffed out his chest in an attempt to look brave, "I'm not scared! I'm trying to prove to everybody that I can defeat the grublins who attack the town."

He seems overly confident, I could use him...  
>"I could help you. I...know the whereabouts of the grublins..."<br>His eyes lit up, "Really? You do?"

I nodded, "Yes, if you come back tomorrow, I'll show you were he is, but you must not tell anyone you saw me. It would...ruin the surprise of you being the hero."

He nodded, "Okay, I'm Jon."  
>In the dark he couldn't see who I really was, "I'm—" I paused to think, and remembered that dragon I talked to, who uncannily reminded me of myself when I was his age, "I'm Ilyer." I shifted my appearance, to resemble Ilyer. I may not be able to go as drastically as Dyron, but I can fool people.<p>

An angry dragoness came out of Jon's house, "Jon! Get back in here! You're in so much trouble!"  
>He sighed, "That's my mom." He turned around, and ran back towards his house, "I'm comin' mom!"<p>

**Okay! I hope you liked it! Don't kill me for making it short, but the next chapter...duh duh duuuuuuuh...*dramatic pose* revels all!**

**Stuff you would have NEVER...SEEN...COMING. It will blow you away. You'll walk away thinking, 'Holy Moly, I never saw that coming, I was blown away.'**

**I'm going to be like those commercials after the shows on ABC Family (Which if you ask me, it's not living up to it's name) and freak your minds. That sounded awkward. Anywho here it goes.**

**"Spyro, she's not the dragoness we all thought she was"**

**"Flame, don't you love me?"**

**"I can't take this anymore!"**

**"I'm going to avenge Ignitus' death, Cynder. Even if it's the last thing I do."**

**"What do you mean he's my dad?"**

**And the craziest part of all...**

***Sparx floating out of his room, and looks around to make sure no one's looking, and stuffs a big, nasty, mushroom in his mouth...and enjoys it.***

**Oh the horror! =)**  
><strong>Now please review...I'll love you forever.<strong>

**\. /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo, Yo, what up? Finally...chapter ten the one that says all, and makes you even more confused than before, and keeps you guessing until the end. Mehhahahahaha. I've been waiting for this day! So enjoy! Sorry it took this long...but a chapter this epic takes a while.**

**And as for my OC's (I have a bunch of them)**  
><strong>I've had so many it's hard to keep up with them. I need to re-read my story...yes...I forgot some of my OC's. So far all the ones I remember are, Lyna, Xyna, Zeyra, Asha, Dyron, Zix, Electra, Ilyer, Autumn, Rin, Paul, Jon, and Vi. That's all I remember.<strong>

**Okay so an accident happened _the_ other day, and I messed up my story, but it's fixed now, that's why it said I updated so much...**

**And before I blab your eyes and ears off, I'm going to clear up a few things, Zeyra and Paul will have no fluff. Paul is like sixteen, and Zeyra is thirteen, so maybe in the last chapter of the last book, but no, not yet. Yes there will be either two or three books…yay…So they are JUST friends.**

**Another side note, was the temple destroyed? Because I always thought it was in Warfang, but I don't know now, because I watched some cut scenes from New Beginnings...help D=**

**Me: _*Out of the room, getting a samich* (Sandwich)_  
><strong>

**Zeyra: **Heh, do you want to know WHY she needs to know?  
><strong><br>Reader: **Yeah, sure. Why not?

**Me:** _***hears typing and starts getting suspicious***_

**Jon:**Zeyra! Hurry up! She's coming back!

**Zeyra:** _***laughs***_Because she's—

**Me:**ZEYRA!

**Jon:** _***runs and hides under the bed***_

**Zeyra:** _***jumps away from the computer**_*** **Yes my wonderful Creator?

**Me:**What were you doing?

**Zeyra:** Nothing…

**Me:** Tell me now!

**Zeyra:** You can't make me! Just because you made me doesn't mean I have to listen to you!

**Me:** Oi…the teen years…so stubborn. _***Shakes head***_

**Zeyra:** You idiot! You're a teen.

**Me:** ZEYRA!

**Jon: **_***comes out from under the bed***_ I believe she wants you to do the disclaimer.

**Zeyra:** Nah

**Me:** Do it! Or else I'll put a weird scene between you and Paul.

**Zeyra:**EW! He's three years older! Gross!

**Me:** Zeyra.

**Zeyra:** Alright, stupid Sideswipe124 doesn't own The Legend of Spyro or anything that has to do with Spyro. If she did, Skylanders wouldn't be thought of.

**Ember's POV**

I saw Flame outside in the streets, he walking towards the temple, and my heart fluttered inside my chest. I was on the balcony of my room. "Flame!" I shouted.  
>I leaned over the side of the balcony, and waved. He looked up, and waved. I jumped off the balcony, and flew down to him.<p>

I hugged him, and licked his cheek. He blushed slightly, and said, "I can't talk now Ember, I have to go talk to the Guardians. I might get to be the Fire Guardian."  
>My muzzle was agape, and I smiled with pride, "Really? That's awesome Flame. You deserve it."<br>He nodded, and looked at his talons, "I'm not really going to tell everybody..."

I hugged him again, "But that's so cool! And school starts in a couple of days! You are proud of yourself right?"  
>"Ember I haven't gotten the job yet." whispered Flame, "But...I could use some support...you could come with me if you want."<p>

"Yes!" I shouted, "A million times yes!"  
>"Well alright. Let's go." He grabbed my paw, and we flew together to the temple. I saw Zix, and Xyna below us. Flame waved, and cupped his free paw around his muzzle, "Hey!" He shouted.<p>

Xyna looked up, and waved, but Zix just stared. "He thinks he's too cool to wave doesn't he?" I asked.  
>Flame snickered, and said, "Pretty much. Oh, by the way, there's this huge beginning of the year battle, it is tomorrow, since it's the new moon, and the beginning of the school year..."<p>

I giggled as we landed, "What are you trying to say Flame?"  
>He leaned in, "Well since we're both Fire Dragons we might have to battle each other..."<p>

I raised a brow, "Oh silly, the battles are like levels, they tell the teachers and guardians where the dragons skill levels lie, it's not like fighting is all that matters, I'm best at literature, and history—"

Flame put a paw over my muzzle, "Ember, I love you, but I really need to be at this meeting. We can talk about this later okay?"

I nodded, and he took his paw off. "Okay, thanks." He smiled.  
>We sprinted to the temple doors; they were propped open to let the warm summer breeze in. Our talons made a rapid clinking noise as we ran to the council room.<p>

We finally made it to the room. The council only come for times like these, or when something terrible happens. I'm surprised they didn't come when that one thing happened with that one dragoness, Zaya I think?

There were three other dragons, one girl, and two boys, were waiting for their turn to come before the council.

The girl's name was Spark, she had five horns in a line on her head, the middle one came up the highest, her underbelly and wing membrane were magma colored, and her scales were black with red cracks in it, she had red eyes.

She looked the oldest in the group. Her tail blade was in the shape of what looked like fire, and came to a sharp point.

The first boy was about Flame's age, he had orange scales, and his underbelly and wings were yellow, he had four horns, and spikes that went down his back and his tail blade parted in three different ways. His name was Asher.

The other boy was the most muscular out of the group, he had deep red eyes, he had two horns that spiraled backwards, his scales were red, and his underbelly was green, and so was his wings. (A/N: HE'S A FREAKING CHRISTMAS TREE! =D)  
>His spikes on his back were jagged like his tale blade. His name was Kye.<p>

I looked over at Flame, and gave him a smile, "Hey Pinky, you in for this too?" Kye asked with a weird smile. It didn't bring me the best feeling.  
>Flame stepped in front of me, "Hey, she has a name, her name is Ember."<p>

Kye glared at him, and put his left paw in his right paw, signalizing that he was wanting a fight, "You askin' for a fight shorty?"

I stepped between them, "Flame, it's alright,"  
>Kye laughed, "You let your girlfriend tell you what to do?"<p>

Flame growled, and he pushed me behind him, "Fine, you want a battle? Alright, meet me in the east field outside of Warfang, in the after noon. Just you and me, tell your friends if you want." He snarled.

"Flame, no." I warned, but he didn't listen.

Spark just laughed, "You're boyfriend is going to get pummeled."  
>I growled and looked up at her, "You don't know Flame, he can do anything!"<p>

We all were about to attack each other, when Terrador came out in the middle of it, "Children!" He thundered, "What are you doing?"

We all pointed at each other and said, "They did it!"  
>Terrador put up a paw, and hissed, "The council is here, I want you all to behave yourself, and Ember, what are you doing here?"<p>

"I came f-for Flame." I stuttered.  
>"Stay out here, as for the rest of you, come on."<br>Terrador lead the rest of them into the room, and the door shut loudly behind them.

I lay down and tried to calm myself down while Flame was being tested to see if he's 'guardian material'. "Goodness Flame, what have you done?" I asked myself

**Zeyra's POV**

It was closer, I could physically fell the fear in the air. I can't take it. I have to choose between hurting my friends willingly or forced. Either way it is a lose, lose situation. Maybe Terrador knows what to do. Besides he did tell me to tell him anything.

I ran out of the room. The last day of freedom, and the street was unusually crowed. "Holy—" I bumped into another dragoness, and she turned around to snap at me, "Hey! Watch where you're—" She froze, "Oh..."

She had a rare element, fear. She had bright red scales, and her underbelly and wings were grey. Her left eye was silver, and the other was red. She had two horns on her head that pulled up to a deadly point, and three horns from the top of her jaw, to close to her chin, and her back spikes were jagged and twisted. "Hi." I said awkwardly.

She smiled back when she realized I wasn't scowling at her, "Oh...I thought you were Zix or someone." She said. She looked at me closer, and tilted her head to the side, "You're...You're Zeyra." She said in surprise.

I scowled, and looked at the ground, "Yeah..."  
>"And you're Malefor's kid..." She said slowly. I nodded slowly as anger started to bubble up inside of me.<p>

She smiled, and exclaimed, "Do you have any idea how cool that is?"  
>I looked up in surprise, "What? Y-You think it's cool? Is this some kind of—"<br>"No, I promise it's not, we all have wacko talents. Can I show you to my other friends?" She asked.

She was pretty excited...I hope this isn't some kind of gang...

"Sure…but I have to ask Terrador first." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

I held back a smile, "Well. Zix tried to um...beat me...so I got a little ticked off, and went all evil on him. And well...I got in trouble..."

"Ah, any of us would have done the same, so don't beat yourself up too badly." She said, "And by the way, I'm Isk. You go ask Terrador now."

Bossy, sheesh. I thought to myself as I jumped in the air. My wings caught the wind, and I soared to the Elder's Meeting House. I hope he's there.

I landed and as I was walking in the propped open door, I froze, and said, just before I fell on my face, "Oh snap, cr—"  
><em><br>_(**A/N:**This part will be...well kinda violent. And I have no idea what the other monsters are called except for those GAY trolls and those little grublins)**  
><strong>  
><strong>Xx Vision xX<br>**_  
>I opened my eyes and saw Warfang in ruins. Smoke and ash filled the air, and it made it hard to breath. Canons and arrows were shot everywhere, and the battle was thick. Where's Spyro or Cynder? I asked myself.<em>

_I was immediately answered with Spyro landing against the wall with a thud and landing on the ground in a heap. Cynder attacked Dyron with shadow. She ran around him, and shadows surrounded him, making him blind._

_Cynder started to do a poison breath attack, and attacked him furiously with her talons. Dyron whacked her with his tail, dazing her slightly, and he pinned her under his claws._

_She started to use fear, but her attacks weakened as he absorbed her power. Spyro started to get up, but grublins and other things attacked him._

_I looked to my left and saw Terrador attempting to fight off twelve grublins, and two earth trolls. Cyril let out a shower of ice shards as he flew over Terrador, trying to help him, as a corrupted dragoness of sixteen or seventeen chased him._

_My attention was caught when Spyro came to Cynder's aid. "Hey!" He shouted, distracting Dyron._

_He attacked Dyron with a long steady beam of electricity, and Dyron tensed as the electricity surged through him. Cynder had enough time to get out from under Dyron when Spyro distracted him, and went out to seek a green crystal._

_Dyron growled loudly and tried to follow them._

_I looked back over at Terrador, and gasped out as Terrador was being mercilessly beaten by the trolls._

_Volteer lay dead on the ground, next to some other dead creatures. His mouth was open, it looked like he was about to shoot a lethal beam of electricity, but was shot down in the process._

_I heard Cyril scream, and I looked over, and my stomach dropped. He was knocked out of the sky. I looked up to see who did it, and to my dismay, the killer was none other than myselt._

_I turned around and saw a mirror. The sounds of war had died away, and I was in a dark room. I looked closer at the mirror and saw the bright white eyes of my darker form._

_I was frowning but my reflection had a large smile, reveling my sharp fangs. I rubbed my eyes, and looked again, and I will regret doing that for all of my days._

**Xx End of Vision xX  
><strong>  
>I woke up in cold sweat. I was gasping for breath, and I felt a throbbing pain in my cheek. I realized I was still on the floor when I sneezed on some dust that I breathed in.<p>

I got up, and nearly started crying when I remembered what I saw. I rubbed my eyes again, and continued on my search for Terrador. My vision became blurry as tears welled up in my eyes, and I ran into someone.

Their scales were awfully cold, so I'm guessing they were an ice dragon, "I-I'm so sorry!" I said quickly as I jumped back onto my feet.

I heard a soft chuckle and immediately knew it was Cyril. "It's quite alright Zeyra," He looked down at me, and question, "Oh child, have you been crying?"

I wiped my muzzle with my paw, "Maybe." I continued, "Do you know where Terrador is?"  
>Cyril thought for a moment, and tapped his chin with his talon, "Well...I think that he's with some students in the academy."<p>

"Oh," I said. I started to turn around, but he stopped me. He put a paw on my shoulder, "Zeyra, are you alright? You seem a little...melancholy." asked Cyril.

I shrugged, and made up a half truth. That isn't technically lying...is it? "Just nerves for the beginning of the school year." I said.

Cyril smirked, and said proudly, "I surmised as much. Believe it or not my dear girl, I wasn't the most...popular, no, I was as you kids now-a-days say, the laughing stock. It was not very fun."

I looked up at him, and tried very hard not to smile, "Why is that Master Cyril?"

He let out a heavy sigh, and paused a while, as if it pained him to say what was on his mind, "Well...I don't want to discourage you from your first day of school! I'll tell you another time." He gave me a wink, and turned away. (A/N: Not a creepy wink.)

I was left alone in the hallway, and I realized what would happen, "No...No..."  
>All the Guardians were busy...except...Volteer. "Terrador, where are you?" I asked myself.<p>

**Flame's POV**

It was the end of the meeting and the six elders (Including Terrador) were whispering among themselves. The Ice Elder, Shard, spoke first, "We have made our decision. The newest Guardian is now...Kye."

Disappointment filled me as reality struck that I would not be the next guardian.

"Congratulations," The Wind Elder, Breazy said.

Her scales were light blue, and her underbelly and wings were bright yellow, but her wing membrane were light blue. She had two horns on her head and on the tips of her horns they separated into wacko directions.

"Kye you will begin being a Guardian soon. Maybe in great times of sorrow you'll be able to make the same decisions that Ignitus made." Breezy said.

_I doubt it_, I thought to myself.

She continued with a smile, "As for the rest of you, just remember we had to make a quick decision, fare well, and remember, stay in school."

The Fire Elder, Magma, dismissed the council, and I ran out of there as fast as possible, almost tripping over Ember, "So what happened?" She asked excitedly.

"Kye got it." I said sadly, "Oh well."

"Oh well?" Ember snapped, "He's going to fight you Flame, wouldn't that be an offense?"

I raised a brow, "No, technically he's not one yet, he still has to finish school." I said.

"Oooh, I see—Flame! Look it's that girl from the square...what's her name...Zaya?" whispered Ember.

I looked behind me, and saw her, "Oh yeah, her. Oh well, let's go." I started pulling Ember, "We don't want any trouble."

She agreed with me, and we started walking out of the Temple.

**Spyro's POV**

We found Hunter, but Prowlus won't let him leave, and we don't want to hurt the cheetahs. So we made a deal with them, we'll help with cleaning up the valley if we get Hunter, and Prowlus agreed.

We've already cleaned up most of the valley, and we're taking a short rest. Cynder yawned loudly, "Ah my muscles ache." She said while stretching a like a cat.

I smirked and said, "Cynder, you should work out more."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm fat?" She yelled.

Sparx nodded vigorously, and exclaimed, "All you dragons have a weight problem."  
>"Shut up!" Cynder and I both said.<p>

Sparx put up his hands and said, "Sheesh, no need to get snappy."

We just started to calm back down and enjoy the peace, when we heard shouting, and a limping cheetah came into view. "HELP!" He shouted, "Somebody! Please!"

It appeared that he was carrying a child in his arms, "Please! Help me!"  
>Prowlus was already over to the cheetah by the time we jumped up.<br>"What's happened?" asked Prowlus.

When we got closer the cheetah looked severely injured and shouldn't be able to be walking. He had several large gashes, and part of his left ear was blown off.

Blood was heavily caked on his stomach, and the child in his arms looked like his left leg was broken and that he had trouble breathing.

"Ma-Malefor's b-back." He coughed out as Prowlus took the child, and handed him to the nurse behind him.

"What?" I said, "I don't understand, Cyril said it was in the future, and wouldn't be happen for a while."

Cynder nuzzled against me, "It's alright, we defeated him once, and we can defeat him again."

The last few minutes of Malefor's life played back again in my head, 'I'm eternal!'  
>And when I remembered Ignitus, I blinked away tears. <em>Focus Spyro<em>, I told myself.

I shivered. Prowlus turned to us, and pointed his claw, "This is YOUR fault! We should have killed you when we had the chance, get out of my village!"

Sparx started talking before anyone else could, "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah…woah. Prowlus…buddy. Calm down. Do you really think this is their fault? Remember when I said that you shouldn't make them mad?"

Prowlus attempted to flick Sparx away, but missed, "You leave, and Hunter stays with us in the village." barked Prowlus.

"We didn't do this," I said, "He was going to come back anyways, we didn't get the chance to finish him off, the Ancestors sealed him away in a crystal, and he obviously still has some followers."

Prowlus growled, "My patients is growing thin dragon—"

The hurt cheetah grabbed Prowlus' arm, "Pl-Please, listen t-to them. Prow-Prowlus, th-they didn't d-do this. Th-They're our only hope."

The cheetah coughed up more blood, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell to his knees, and dropped to the ground dead.

Prowlus looked at the dead cheetah, and started to turn away, but the cheetah grabbed his ankle, "What in the name of Avalar?" Prowlus shouted, trying to shake off the Zombie's hand.

I looked at Cynder, and I set it on fire. It screamed loudly, and when I thought it was dead, it rose to its feet steadily; the zombie/cheetah's eyes were glowing white. "Oh dear," said Cynder softly, "He can do that to cheetahs too?"

"I guess so." I answered back to her, "Well it doesn't matter now. We have to protect everyone."

"You welcomed this into our village! Again!" shouted Prowlus.

Hunter tried to calm him down, "Prowlus, keep your archers away, they could hit the dragons." warned Hunter.

I looked over at Cynder and we nodded together, already having a plan thought out in our head. "Just like three years ago?" asked Cynder.

"Yup, just like three years ago." I replied.

Cynder jumped in the air, planning an aryl attack, and I hit the ground with my fist, making a wave in the earth that shuddered the ground under it as it went towards the zombie\cheetah.

Cynder opened her mouth and shot fear at him, back up with five lobs of poison. The zombie screeched out in pain as the earth made it fall on his back, and shards of the clumped earth stabbed his back.

Fear paralyzed him, and the poison burned and corroded his arms and legs, sending the fowl stench of rotten flesh in the air.

I walked over to give him a merciful death, but he caught me by surprise by laughing. After he was done a voice I never wanted to hear again came from his throat, _"Oh good show Spyro and Cynder, good show."_

Cynder gasped in surprise as she recognized the voice.  
><em>"Oh…you really didn't think I knew of a way to do this? I'm the Dark Master, Cynder. You yourself should personally know of my power."<em> continued Malefor.

Cynder snarled at him, but he interrupted her, "_Don't think I'll be foolish enough to tell you my plan before I proceed on with it. But I will tell you this, your friend Zeyra has to make a choice, and yes that choice it is life or death. Warfang will have six hours to surrender to me or I will unleash my army upon—"_

"SPYRO! Kill him now!" shouted Cynder.  
>I shook myself out of my foggy state and snapped the cheetah's neck, ending the communication. I looked over at Cynder and she looked close to tears. I nuzzled against her, and Prowlus interrupted our few moments of peace. "Leave, now." He ordered.<p>

Cynder started to protest, but I stopped her, "No," I said softly to her, "He's right, we should go, we've caused enough trouble."

Sparx finally flew back over and looked around, "What happened? I have a feeling I missed something big."

"We're leaving." snapped Cynder.

"What about Hunter?" Sparx asked.

"We can't take him." I answered softly, "We need to leave."

And after a lot of convincing, Sparx finally flew away with us.

**Zeyra's POV**

I can't hurt anyone anymore. _Why do you make it always about you? There's more to this mess than just you! So suck it up and stop complaining. _I tell myself.

I wonder where that came from. I shrug, and try and find Terrador. And of course…I'm still on academy grounds.

I walked into the Temple and after a few minutes, I found Terrador and Cyril speaking in hushed whispers. As I walked up, I caught a few words in their conversation.

"…_so she really could turn dark forever?" _Cyril asked.

"_Yes…we have to be—" _stated Terrador.

Cyril saw me in the door way and cleared his throat, "Terrador, I believe we're going to have to have this conversation later…we have a, uh…another dragoness with us."

Terrador turned around also, "Ah, Zeyra," Terrador said, "I was just going to go and find you—"

I stepped in the room and recognized it. I've seen it in a couple pictures from some books I've read. I think it's called, the Pool of Visions, but I'm not sure.

Cyril rolled his eyes as Volteer walked in the room also. Well walked is…far fetched.

"Volteer, why don't you come and join us, it's not like Terrador and I, were having a privet _conversation_ or anything." Cyril said irritably.

"Uh…If I'm interrupting then I can come back later." I offered.

"Oh no Zeyra," Cyril said in a tone of frustration, "You weren't interrupting at all—"

"Cyril!" snapped Terrador, "Enough, I know you've been upset since Ignitus di—passed away, we all have, but this is no time to take it out on Volteer."

"I'd have to agree with Terrador's analogy. There has been what feels like…a cloud of depression in the Temple…" Volteer trailed off as if in deep thought.

There was along pause and I finally said, "Terrador,"  
>He turned his attention to me, and I continued, "I-I need to tell um…you something."<p>

"Alright Zeyra, go on." He said, unaware of what I meant.

"Uh…preferably alone…" I said.

Cyril and Volteer left, and Cyril was talking to Volteer about, that pureblooded electric dragons usually have green or purple underbellies, and how Volteer is a bla-bla-bla. I think you get the point.

Once they were out of earshot I began talking, "Terrador," I started slowly, "well…today I had a vi—"

All of a sudden I was at a loss for words, it was as if a strange wall was placed between my mouth and my brain, and I had a feeling I knew who was doing that.

_**Ah, ah, ah, I can't have you ruining my surprise now can I?**_

Terrador raised a brow, "Zeyra… are you alright? _He_ isn't… doin_g _that is he?" He asked.

_**Lie to him.**_

"No, heh, heh, I just got a weird head ache," I said.

_**Tell him about Isk, and then leave.**_

I took a deep breath and said slowly, "I uh…ran into someone today…her name is Isk, and she wanted to know…if she could introduce me to her friends…"

Terrador didn't look convinced, and I had an overwhelming guilt build up inside of me.

"Are you sure Zeyra?" He asked, "There's nothing else you wanted to tell me?"

_YES! THERE IS YOU STUPID, SIMPLE MINDED DRAGON! I JUST CAN'T TELL YOU!  
><em>I yelled inside of my head. But of course, dragons aren't mind readers.

"Nope, if there was I already forgot." I said, while laughing nervously.

"Alright, well why did you send Cyril and Volteer away?" He asked suspiciously.

"You know how annoying they can be." I answered, my voice going an octave higher.

"Is everything alright Zeyra?" He asked, "Because if there is—"

I interrupted him before he could finish, "I already told you—" I stopped myself. My vision became slightly tinted red, and my voice wasn't my own. I took a deep breath, and tried to cool down, "There's nothing wrong," I said softly.

Terrador had a glint of anger in his eyes. "I don't know if someone has told you this or not, but it's considered rude to interrupt someone." He snapped.

"I-I know…I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, I've had a lot on my mind lately." I answered.

_**Now leave before he asks about what Cyril told him.**_

_What did Cyril tell him?_

**If you don't leave, I'll make you leave, and trust me, you don't want to live with the consequences.**

_Fine, just hold on._

_**Make it quick**_

_Geeez_

"—mean anything, you can tell me."finished Terrador.

Oh snap, crackle and pop…

"Uh, thanks. Does that mean you're okay with me meeting Isk's friends?" I asked.

Terrador has a look of confusion on his face, "Uh…yes, this so called meeting is dismissed. Just be sure to come to the Elders' house in an hour. Okay?"

I nodded, and ran out of the Temple.

What kind of freak isn't safe in their own mind?

I've messed up really bad, just one action and it sets these chains of events rolling forward.

_Oh shut up, even if you didn't get up that one day, this was bound to happen. Did you really this that The Dark Master would wait for Spyro and Cynder to notice you? Geeez. Talk about self centered._

Huh?

Before I can figure out where that thought came from, I looked up and saw Isk. I wave and she looks over and nods. She had a couple of friends with her. As she walks over I realize they are kinda scary looking, but I'm guessing that's how I look as I walk by.

I ignored the terrified stares that we got from the by-standers and I closed the gap between us. "Hey Zeyra," Isk started, "You were allowed to come?"

I nodded, "Yeah…but I have to go to something in an hour." I said softly.

I noticed the shadow dragon looking at me with a smirk on his muzzle and for some reason; I got a warm and fuzzy feeling. What the heck just happened?

"Okay, this is Zeyra," Isk said, while motioning to me, "And Zeyra this is, Pik, he's my brother."

Pik waved, and I smiled back. He had two horns that curved back, and his back spikes were like a razor sharp mane that made a rustling sound each time he move, and it went along his spine. His eyes were silver and his claws long and sharp. Just by looking at him, I could tell his was the largest built one in the group.

Even though there only four dragons in the gang, all together they did look pretty scary…yup I'll fit right in.

She pushed her brother back and pulled on the shadow dragon's to make him move forward. "This is Shade. Heh, heh, kinda ironic his mom named him that isn't it, since he's a shadow dragon and all."

"Hey Zeyra," He said. His voice was pretty deep and it shocked me at first.  
>"Uh…hi Shade…" I said back.<p>

He had eight horns, four went in a zigzag down the back of his head, and the other four went along his jaw line, two on each side. His scales were deep blue, almost black, and his underbelly was a light blue. His wing membrane was dark black.

He wasn't huge but he wasn't small. I think if Spyro and Shade were placed side by side, Shade would be a little larger.

There was a long pause before Isk moved on, "Uh…okay, and last but not the least, Corrody," She said, while a lime green dragon came out. He was about Isk's height, and looked tiny compared to the two freaking giants next to him.

His scales were sickly bright green, and his underbelly was yellow green. It kinda hurt to look at him. His horns were in a straight line, like a Mohawk so to speak, and his tail blade split into three different spikes. The one in the middle curved upwards and the other two curved out. It had a green film covering it, and I'd rather not get cut with it.

"So you're the girl who caused all that trouble with Zix, dang girl you beat me too it." Corrody said with a wink.

Isk stepped beside me, and whispered in my ear, "Corrody is _mine_, don't you even think about it."

I looked at her and whispered back, "Oh…trust me he's all yours."

Isk smiled and said loud enough so everyone could hear, "Well…where didja say you needed to go again?"

All the attention was back on me, and my face went hot with embarrassment. "I uh…didn't." I replied.

"Well where are you going?" Shade asked.

"I uh…am supposed to meet with the Elders." I said softly, I noticed other dragons were staring and whispering, "Uh…can we go somewhere else?" I asked.

_**Leave them, make an excuse. **_

"Sure," Isk said, "We can go to my place."

"I-I gotta go." I said.

Corrody stopped before I could go, "Why? You just got here."

"I was supposed to be there already…" I lied.

"At the Elders House?" Shade asked.

I nodded, "Yeah…I'm sorry. Uh…I'll see you guys later?"  
>Shade nodded, and I turned around and ran off.<p>

_Now where did you want me to go?_

**You're almost there.**

When I was far enough away, I started walking again, but I feel something wet land on my nose. Rain?

More droplets rain down, until I'm completely soaked. Have I ever told you how much I HATE rain? I was far from any building that I could take refugee in, and the closest place I could run to was outside the South Gate.

It was a small patch of woods, no were near as large as the Enchanted Forest, but it was right outside the gate, so it seemed reasonable to me.

I quickly ran to the woods. Besides, I would only stay until the rain stopped.

Within the first five minutes I regretted ever making that decision. The reason was because…well…

**Xx xX**

"It seems my favorite child finally came."

I looked up at the dragoness who instead of taking care of me, was gone half the time to find Malefor's body. I gritted my teeth as hot anger flooded up into me, almost consuming me.

If just by seeing my Mom makes me this angry, imagine what would happen if I saw my dad…

"So, you disappeared for a year and now that you found Malefor—"

Asha interrupted me, "Malefor is your father, so I'd appreciate it if you address him as such." She snapped.

I took a deep breath, "Fine," I said softly, "So after you found…_Dad_," I continued, "You just expect us to go back to a family?"

I tried to find any remorse in my mother's eyes…wait…since when were my mom's eyes red — oh snap, crackle, and pop.

"What is it?" Dyron asked using my mother's voice, "Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he slowly shifted back into his larger form.

I gulped and started to back up, but jumped when a raindrop fell on my tail, and it burned into my scales.

"What did you do?" I shouted sarcastically as I literally jumped into his arms just to get out of the acid rain.

But as soon as I landed in his grasp, I felt the energy start to seep out of me. "Hey Zeyra," whispered Dyron as my energy started to deplete, "I have something I want to show you."

Instead of the weakening feeling, I started to feel something seep back inside of me. My eyes opened wide with recognition.

I was too weak to defend myself, and the memories I swept away, rose to the surface again, and a knee shaking anger filled me. I felt the temptation again, and everything went dark.

**Jon's POV  
>Xx At the Same time xX<strong>

Even though it was SUPER hard not to tell anyone about what Ilyer told me, I actually managed. Let me tell you a little bit about me, I'm a silver dragon…well most of the time. It really just depends on my mood.

Cool huh? Like let's say I'm super mad, my scales turn red, and I'm given the power of fire, and when I'm calm or cool, I'm given the power of ice. When I'm envious I'm given the power of earth, and when I'm excited I'm given the power of electricity, and on very rare occasions, when I'm super scared, I'm given the power of fear.

I've been given the nickname, Moody, or Mood-Ring Dragon, since I get my powers based off of my mood.

I was basking in the wonderful warm sun, lying on my stomach in the grass. My scales glistened in the sunshine. I heard a soft bark, and my best friend, Shred, came out of the underbrush. I opened my eyes and rolled over. She had two dead fowls in her muzzle.

The only person I did tell about Ilyer was Shred. I can't keep anything from her…it's so hard with her puppy dog eyes and all…  
>"Hey." I said, my scales turning yellow as she dropped the limp fowls, "Look's good."<p>

She nodded and scratched her ear with her hind leg, "Yeah, it was kinda hard to catch them, but I managed. So when did he say he would help you again—"

And as she said this, more of the stupid grublins appeared out of no were. "HOW DO THEY THAT DO THAT?" I shouted as my scales turned red.

Shred started growling, and attacked a group of them with her fangs out. I took in a deep breath and engulfed three in flames. They started running around in circles and I got distracted.

I felt a sheering pain in my left calf, and I jumped around to find three more. I took them out also, but it seemed as soon as we took out three, three more came back to take its place.

I looked over at Shred and her muzzle was soaked in the grublins' blood. "They keep coming back!" I shout through grunting.  
>The next thing I knew, the ground was coming up to meet with my face, and then I saw stars.<p>

**Xx Some time later xX**

The first thing I realized was that my head throbbed horribly. I opened my eyes, and realized it was twilight. I sat up and couldn't find Shred. "Shred?" I called out.

"Shred?" I shouted louder.

I start frantically running through the woods. My one purpose is to find her. My scales turned from red to yellow with each breath. I ran until I came to an open field, and it was bloodshed. I stopped on the edge of the forest, and my scales turned grayish.

I've never seen so many dragons. I don't think Avalar's actually had a real battle with dragons against dragons in a long time. My eyes widen as a muscular earth dragon takes down a slim ice dragoness, and cracks her neck.

The sky was filled with explosions of different colors, and screams of dying dragons filled the air. I slowly started to disappear into the underbrush. I turned around and nearly fainted when I saw Ilyer.

"What's wrong?" asked Ilyer.

"I—I…I nearly walked into a battle field, I'm surprised I didn't hear it before." I replied.

I noticed a weird twinkle in his eyes, but it vanished as soon as it came, "Yeah," He said seriously, "Your entire village was attacked, along with three others. I couldn't find you, and I went looking for you."

I tilted my head to the side, "Really?" I asked, "Is my Mom okay?"

He nodded, "Yes, now quickly, this way."

For some odd reason…I actually trusted him…I forgot about Shred quickly, as I followed him. My scales turned blue as I cooled down. He led me deep into the woods, always telling me to hurry. When he stopped, I realized something was very wrong. I could sense it.

As I turned to Ilyer I took a large gulp before asking him a question, "You…you weren't going to h-help me…were you."

Ilyer sighed, and shook his head, "No."

My scales turned gray again as I realized what he could mean. "Does this mean…y-you're gonna…gonna kill me?" I asked softly. I already knew that if I tried to run I wouldn't get far.

He shook his head, "Not kill…just recruit."

My scales started to turn normal again, "Oh…really? Then why didja take me all the way out here to tell me that?" I asked.

He closed his eyes, and I nearly ran when I realized what was happening. He was LITERALLY changing into someone else. My scales turned gray with fear as I started to recognize who it was.

"Oh…that's why…" I said softly as I understood what he was going to do.

Malefor smirked and said as he lifted a paw, "Foolish boy. Didn't your mother ever tell you _not _to talk to strangers?"

I didn't have time to move before he knocked me out.

**Flame's POV  
><strong>

**Xx Around the same time, in a field outside of Warfang xX**

Kye finally showed up with a ground of three other dragons, while I only had Ember on my side. "Well, well, well," Kye said, "You actually showed up, too bad I'm gonna kick your butt in front of your girlfriend."

A blast of fire came from Ember, and it landed in front of Kye, "Can we please get on with this?" snapped Ember.

"Sure," Kye said while winking at Ember, I looked back at her, and she looked upset. Anger sweeped through me, no one, I mean NO ONE can do that to Ember. He's going to die.

Ember started the match and Kye lunged at me with his talons. My mind raced and I didn't know what to do.

I just ducked, and Kye grabbed my wing, and threw me aside. I got up as soon as I landed. I took a deep breath, gathering as much air as I could, while Kye pranced around the ring like an idiot. I closed my eyes for a split second, and I released everything I had on Kye.

Spark saw what I was doing and tried to warn Kye, and as he turned around to face me, the fire hit him head on. After I ran out of breath, I looked back at Ember, and she gave me a thumbs-up.

I smirked, and turned back to Kye, the ground beneath him was scorched, and Kye blocked everything with his wings. But his wings had some serious burns on it. "I'm going to KILL YOU!" shouted Kye.

"Dude…I-I'm—" I stuttered, and Kye took advantage of me. He tackled me, and had me pinned under him. I heard Ember scream, and Kye said, "Don't let her come through, I want her to watch."

"Flame! NO! Let go of me!" Ember screamed.

Kye caressed the edge of my lip with his razor sharp talons, "I want you to stay awake as long as possible. I don't think I want you to miss a minute of this."

I tried moving, but Kye's weight kept me in place. I heard Ember scream again, "Keep her quiet!" Kye shouted.

I took a deep breath and shot a burst of flames at Kye. At first he looked shocked, but then he turned angry.

"Alright then, here we go. Zix come over here and help me."  
>I lifted my tail, and attempted to burn his wings again, but Zix stepped on my tail, and said, "Opps, sorry 'bout that."<p>

It started raining, meaning any fire attacks would be weakened. When one of the water droplets hit Kye's back he flinched. "What the—OW!"

Luckily, since Kye was larger than me, he was blocking most of the rain. Wait…acid rain…weird possessions…acid rain? The last time I remembered there was any chance of acid rain was when…

My eyes opened wide with realization, and with my adrenaline pumping, I was able to push Kye off of me, and run to Ember.

Zix and Spark were too busy trying to find refugee that they didn't realize Spyro and Cynder were flying down next to them, until Cynder shouted at them, "Get in the freaking City! You're going to be burned by the acid rain!"

Even though Kye already abandoned his group of friends, no one argued. We all ran into the city and hid inside the nearest building. So much for our last day of freedom, I guess.

Cynder and Spyro started to leave us, knowing we'd be alright, but I stopped them by grabbing Cynder's armored wrist. "What?" She asked.

"I know what's happened." I say in a whisper. I lower my voice even lower, "Malefor's come back."

Spyro turned around to face me, "What are you getting at?" asked Spyro.

"I want to help, wait no; I mean I _need_ to help." I said.

Spyro exchanged looks with Cynder, and then he looked me up and down, "Alright, I mean, the more help we have the better. The Dark Master actually has an army this time, so we need as much help as possible." He said, "You can help. We're going to need to gather an army in a matter of a couple of hours; and I supposed you can come with us."

Ember came up to me, "Flame," Ember asked, "What's going on?"  
>Spyro sighed heavily, and we both said at the same time, "Malefor's back."<p>

"WHAT?" shrieked Ember, "What do you mean, _He's_ back?"

And just as Spyro was about to answer, we heard a loud crack of thunder, and Ember grabbed me, "Uh…woah." I said as I almost fell over.

"Fine, come with us," Cynder finally said, "Spyro…" Cydner said slowly, "Where's Sparx?"

Spyro raised an eyebrow, and thought for a moment, "I-I think he said something about going to the Guardian's but-but…I don't know." said Spyro.

The bells started ringing, warning everyone about what was about to happen. The acid rain stopped, but left deadly puddles of it everywhere.

Spyro and Cynder started flying to the Temple, and Ember and I followed. "Oh, this is _so_, exciting, thrilling, amazing!" exclaimed Ember

"Ugh, she's worse than Volteer." mumbled Cynder, under her breath.  
>I ignored her insult and smiled at Ember, "I love it how you can be happy even when the Dark Master is alive again." I said<p>

**Xx At footsteps of the Temple xX**

"We have some terrible news,"started Terrador. His voice ringing out on the dead silent streets, "The…Dark Master has returned, and—"

He was interrupted by the crowds' gasps and murmurs, "People please, we have time for worry later," said Cyril.

The crowd died down eventually. "Now, dragons and dragonesses, unless you are disabled either from injury or age, you are required to fight. Hatchlings and pregnant dragonesses please go to the ruins. It's the safest place. If you want to stay and fight, stay here. We have only mere hours."

We all expected running and fighting to get to the ruins, but actually everyone was pretty orderly, for the most part, a couple fights here and there.

Terrador was surprised at how many dragons stayed, and lead us to the base.

"We only have a couple more hours. Most likely not even that." Spyro started, "We have some basic armor that could give you some protection, Cyril and Terrador will help you put them on. We only have so much time. So please be a little orderly."

Dragons started lining up for the armor, but I got pulled aside.

"Woah—Ember?" I asked as my eyes focused.

Her eyes were puffy and red, "Flame…I-I'm scared." She said through sobs.

I gave her a long hug, and then whispered, "You could go down into the ruins. You'd be safe ther —" I realized Ember couldn't keep eye contact with me and whenever she couldn't…let's just say nothing good happened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She huffed, "What if…you don't make it out alive." She whispered.

I started laughing. I was so relived it wasn't something really serious.

She glared at me, "Flame! Do you even love me?"

"What?" I snapped, "Where did that come from?"

"I dunno…you just seem to look at Cynder too long…" She said quietly.

I'm so confused. "Ember, I don't know what you're—"

I couldn't continue because she was kissing me…

**Lyna's POV**

As I waited in line for the armor, anger bubbled up inside of me. _Malefor's back?_ I asked myself. _Well now's the time to see if Zeyra is innocent or not._

I was behind the Wind Elder, Breezy, and she was talking with Cyril about something. I scraped the ground in frustration as she held up the line.

"Uh…ma'am?" I asked.

Breezy seemed to have 'forgotten' about what was going on at the moment, and she apologized. Cyril handed me a silver helmet, and knee pads. "They won't completely protect you, but they will stop some of the major injuries." whispered Cyril.

I ran up the steps that led to the wall that surrounded Warfang, and immediately realized how unprepared we were for war. Spyro and Cynder were talking nervously, and for once, screaming girls didn't crowd Spyro.

I walked over to the edge of the wall, and sat on the bricks that lined the walkway of the wall. It felt wonderful to have the breeze on my scales, and the wind teasing my wings. I had the weirdest feeling that someone was watching me, and I jumped around, and had my claws over their neck.

"Holy Mother of—" Zix said through gasps.

Crap.

"I thought you'd be in the Ruins." I said as I let go of his neck.

"Haha very funny. You know, you're not the only dragon who has a bone to pick with Malefor, and people would actually like you more if you didn't act like that all the time." snapped Zix.

Ouch. "Fine, you can stand by me." I said softly. Well…I know I felt like I was the only one who hated Malefor…I just didn't know I acted like it.

"See, I toldja you always wanted this." Zix said sarcastically while pointing to his body.

I rolled my eyes; well…he was a little cute…

I didn't get to linger on that thought for long. "They're coming! Hurry! Get ready!" A mole shouted while taking off his binoculars.

I didn't realize how many dragons we actually had. And how we actually didn't have a battle plan…

Terrador spoke first, "Everyone, listen, we don't have much time. And not all of you will make it, but fight with every last ounce of power you have. Now enough talk, we have a battle to win!"

And after he was done talking, everyone shouted in excitement, except for Cynder, who was staring at the large army that was now visible on the horizon.

"What if she changes sides again?" Zix whispered in my ear.

Cynder snapped her head over to Zix's direction and if looks could kill, Zix would have fallen over dead.

The army was closer, and I realized something, they're dragons.

"They're dragons." I asked myself. And I'm guessing everyone heard me because everyone replied with, "They are dragons…"

And we're out numbered…

"We attack on three," Spyro shouted, "One…" everyone shifted uncomfortably, "Two…" There was a dead silence, "Three! Go!"

We all jumped off the edge and raced to close the gap between us. The moles stayed at the cannons and a few dragons protected them.

Two, three…and four dragons are already dead.

An idea popped into my head, and I turned around and flew as fast as my wings could carry me back to the wall.

**Spyro's POV**

Three dragons surrounded me; they all had black armor covering their scales. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, and just as they came to attack me, I unleashed a combo of fire and ice upon them. One fell dead to the ground, and another was bleeding badly.

"You will pay for what you did to my sister!" said the dragoness who was bleeding. She flew at me, with her claws raised, and I easily dodged her, and pushed her to the ground. "I don't want to have to do this." I said as I followed her to the ground.

She landed in a heap, and her partner followed after her. "Don't lie!" She spat as she got up slowly, "Dyron told me how you trick dragons with your stupid mind games."

Anger flooded through me at the mention of his name, but I quickly pushed that feeling away. The two dragons closed in on me, and I already had a plan mapped out.

Just as the dragoness took another step forward, I struck her with a bolt of lightning, and the metal armor she was wearing didn't help her at all.

She fell on the ground, screaming, and the other dragon that was relatively smaller than her, took one look at me, and said, "Uh…no need to zap me…" and he touched her helmet and also was twitching on the ground.

I raised a brow, but I pushed the thought away, there'll be time for that later. I jumped in the air, and zigzagged through the battle, the air was lit up with colorful explosions, and the sounds of dragons' body slamming each other filled the air.

I saw Cynder, and my heart warmed, but the feeling quickly disappeared when I saw the two male dragons toying with her. My scales turned a shade darker as I flew to her rescue.

"Hey!" I shouted as I landed beside her, "Leave her alone!"

Cynder looked over at me, and winked.

"You and what army?" The Fire Dragon asked.

The two really stupid dragons were too distracted by laughing at his joke to realize what we were doing. The Fire Dragon jumped when he saw two claws reaching for his eyes. I used a melee Fire attack, and I sure…wait I _know_ that it was really painful.

When I jumped off of him, he had his paws up to his eyes, and was screaming in pain. Cynder also had the same idea and used Poison to her attack.

We were about to give a victory cheer, but stopped when we realized how many of our troops had fallen.

"Holy Ancestors," Cynder whispered.

I gulped, and grabbed her paw.

"Spyro this is no time for romance!" snapped Cynder.

I let go of her paw, and jumped in the air, somehow none of the enemy dragons noticed me. I cleared my throat and shouted, "Retreat to Warfang!"

All that was left of our team stopped what they were doing and headed straight for Warfang.

The enemy followed us as we retreated, and I was sure that where ever Malefor was, he was laughing.

**The End of chapter 10! Dun, dun, duuuuuuuh! It was crazy wasn't it? Was it too long? And again...please, for the love of all that is epic and awesome in this world, PLEEEAAASE tell me if I'm making someone a Mary Sue or Gary Stu!**

**I'm going to be dropping some characters, probably giving them some gristly deaths, such as, Aeyth, Petra, Rin, Xyna, and either Electra and Sage.  
><strong>

**I just had waaaaay to many to keep up with, and I can't tell you EVERYONE who'll die…that'll ruin the story.**

**In parts of this story I lost interest a couple times…so if it's sucky then I apologize.**

'**As an author, it is our job to make loving and adorable characters and do evil, terrible things to them.' –Author Quote. **

**I honestly have no clue who said that…**

'**But…how now, brown cow? Poor man, twits thy mother was of brown cowish nature?' –Doctor Seuss **

**Now if you want to see what happens next, please review, if I get at least four or six more reviews, I'll give who ever wants it a very special chapter just for them. =)**


End file.
